Welcome to my Fantasy
by AW-66
Summary: Danny needs to relax, and phantom is as always, there for him. RATED M FOR A REASON.  Don't say I didn't warn you.
1. Chapter 1

HI FOLKS, THANKS FOR READING. FIRST OF ALL, MOST IMPORTANTLY, I DID NOT WRITE THIS STORY. IT WAS WRITTEN AND LAST UPDATED IN LATE 2006, AND THE AUTHOR HAS NOT MADE ANY UPDATES OR POSTS ON ANYTHING SINCE. AUTHOR USERNAME IS "SLICK". IT IS A REPOST FROM ANOTHER, MORE OBSCURE SITE, I THOUGHT DANNY FANS WOULD APPRECIATE ANOTHER WELL DONE ADDITION. SINCE THERE IS NO WAY TO ASK THE AUTHOR IF HE WOULD APPROVE ANY ADDITIONS, AND I CAN'T WRITE I WILL NOT BE ADDING ANY. I SUPPOSE IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED, SEND ME A MESSAGE AND... WE'LL SEE I GUESS.

ANYWAY, THIS IS DANNY FENTON X DANNY PHANTOM SLASH, ALL SMUT, SO ENJOY! REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE, JUST SO I GET SOME SENSE OF EVERYONE ELSES OPINION OF IT.

Welcome to my Phantasy

To Danny Fenton at that moment in time, nothing looked more enticing than his bed. He just wanted to crawl under the covers and fall asleep, consequently forgetting about the beating from Dash Baxter and his gang and the fights he'd had with several ghosts whilst his own father threatened to dissect him in the background. Of course, his father had no way of knowing that the white haired ghost he was yelling abuse at was actually his son, but even so, the words hurt sometimes.

His life was so crowded with different things that sometimes he forgot what it was like to just be normal, sometimes he thought that things like maths and sports day didn't matter but there was always someone there to pull him back to that part of his reality. Usually it was Sam or Tucker, though sometimes it was someone else and the pull was a lot less pleasant.

Now though, all he wanted was to forget all about his troubles as soon as his head hit the pillow and he fell into the land of sleep. It was the one place where ghosts, Dash, Lancer or anyone couldn't find him but still sometimes his worries from the day plagued him there, as a constant reminder. He didn't care that it was almost midnight and that he was still fully dressed, he just wanted to lose himself. He wanted…he wanted more than anything to lose himself…

Without a second thought he pitched forwards onto his mattress, and lay there for a long moment, eyes open and staring at his pillow before he tugged himself up onto the bed properly and closed his eyes. Sleep…

But as always, fate had other ideas.

"Don't you ever get frustrated, Danny?"

Danny's mind registered the words in his half asleep state and he mumbled without thinking, "Frustrated about what?"

"About everything. About your life, about the pain and the lack of pleasure." The voice was soft, and a tender note ran through its tone gently.

And Danny's eyes snapped open in the darkness of his room. His head jerked up as he looked wildly to his left, seeing the familiar ghostly white glow of his ghost counterpart illuminating his tangled duvet and still fully clothed form. Danny blinked twice, unsure if he was actually seeing his Phantom form before him, sat cross-legged at the end of his bed, or whether he really had fallen asleep and this was some bizarre dream that he was going to forget about by morning.

"H-how-"

His phantom side smiled, and for one fleeting second, Danny was sure that there was something wicked in the expression, "This isn't really real, but it isn't really a dream. Think of it as something in between, think of it as the twilight. I'm here, before you and yet…I'm not." The phantom rested his elbow on his knee and placed his head in his hands, "But don't you get frustrated at the true reality? At the mundane pain that you suffer over and over. Tucker and Sam don't really understand, you know. They can never understand, after all, they're only human."

Danny stared, disconcerted at the words coming out of his phantom's mouth.

It was worse to see how ethereal the white hair and the glowing green eyes looked in the blackness of his room. He really was a ghostly apparition, and yet, he was real enough to touch. It was like looking in a mirror, and whilst Danny found he couldn't tear his eyes away, it certainly sent chills up and down his spine.

"No answer to that, hmm?" There was a playful lilt to the ghost's tone that set Danny's nerves on edge. He'd never used that tone himself, and so wasn't quite sure what it entailed. But it made him realise that the phantom before him, was not him. It, he…had a separate conscience and it unnerved him.

"Look…um, me…you…" Danny floundered, uncertain about what to call the ghost of himself, after all, they had never really been separated before, and when they had, it hadn't been like this and they hadn't needed to address each other.

His white haired double took pity on him and smiled, "Why don't you just call me 'Phantom'?" he offered.

Danny blinked, "But…isn't that a bit weird?"

The phantom's head lifted slightly and the smile became more pronounced, "Would you prefer to call me Danny?"

He's mocking me. Danny realised with a sinking feeling, and unchecked a light flush bloomed across his cheeks, "Ah…No. It's alright….Phantom." And it felt so strange saying that, acknowledging his ghost form as another person. As another entity. It was strange, creepy, thrilling…

"I knew you'd see it my way." and the Phantom stopped talking and seemed to focus on the room he was in, as if just noticing where he was, "I've never seen this room through eyes that aren't yours before." he said softly, dropping his hands to the duvet and stroking the fabric absent mindedly.

Danny watched his phantom for a long while, on edge and confused as to how content the other seemed to be just examining his room. It made him very uncomfortable. He cleared his throat loudly, "Um…why are you here? What do you want?"

For a moment the glowing green eyes looked up and Danny saw a flash of surprise, followed by that familiar wicked grin, "Don't you know?" asked the white haired ghost, voice low and oddly husky, "I only want what you want."

Danny blinked, missing the tone completely, "Oh. Well, I don't want anything." Though he did wonder if he asked for something whether his ghost form would bring it to him. He shifted slightly, so he was sat with his back against the wall, perfectly parallel with his other self. "So I guess you can go."

The phantom smiled and uncurled his legs. But instead of making to stand up, he turned onto his knees and crawled towards Danny slowly.

Danny watched, perplexed as his ghost form slunk towards him with barely concealed grace. He swallowed nervously when the phantom stopped about seven inches away from him.

"You don't really think you don't want anything, do you?"

Danny stared, eyes wide, "What?"

"You forget, Danny, that in a sense, I am you and so I know exactly what you want."

Danny's eyebrows rose. This had to be a dream, and it was turning out to be one of the weirdest ones he had ever had. "Wait-what do you mean you know exactly what I -mph!" any further words were cut off as a pair of gloved but cool hands fastened around Danny's shoulders, seconds before a pair of cold lips pressed against his own, an icy tongue forcing it's way inside.

Danny froze at the sensation, of the cold touch that left a trail of fire in its wake, and then the truth of the situation hit him and he gave a muffled shriek and shoved his phantom form away with all his might. The ghost landed lightly on the duvet before him as Danny wiped his mouth with the back of a shaky hand.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing?"

An unnerving stare, "Nothing you don't want me to."

"Are you out of your - our - mind?" Danny hissed, flattening himself as best he could against the wall behind him.

The phantom reached up a hand and brushed back a few strands of white hair, "You're the one pushing me away."

"That's because you're molesting me!"

"I'm not molesting you. I'm giving you what you want!"

Danny gaped at his other form before his face flushed again, brighter this time, "And what makes you think I want myself? I am not that narcissistic! Answer me that!"

"Of course you're not narcissistic." agreed the phantom before him, "I'm just here to relieve your frustration. I suppose you'd take it off anyone, but it's better to take it off me than Tucker or Sam right? After all, friendship never lasts relationships." And he reached out a ghostly hand to touch Danny.

Danny inched backwards are far as he could go, avoiding the searching touch, "Okay! You're crossing like, one million and one boundaries here and sounding like a rent boy at the same time! I am not frustrated and I do not need you to help relieve said frustration! Now…will you please leave my room, or my dream…or whatever it is that you're in!"

The phantom stared at him through lidded eyes, "And if I say 'no'?"

Danny scowled, "Then- I'm goin' ghost!"

Only nothing happened.

Danny stared down at himself in disbelief, and then he glanced up at the ghost before him, who was positively howling with laughter, "What? What happened? Why can't I transform?"

"You can't turn into me when I'm right here!" chided the Phantom, shaking his head as the last of his wry chuckles began to subside, "Really, I thought you were intelligent for a human, and then you go and do something like this."

"What?" Danny's stomach muscles clenched, "So…I-I can't go ghost?"

"No." purred the Phantom seductively, slinking forwards yet again, "You're completely human here, and completely at my mercy. Sit back, relax, who knows, you might enjoy yourself."

Danny tried to shrink even further back against the wall behind his bed as the Phantom moved forwards suddenly, looming over him with that same wicked grin. Swallowing slightly he shifted, dismayed to find himself abruptly pinned down by his ghost's conveniently corporeal form. "Uh…"

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

Danny's lips parted, ready to protest or question the seemingly innocuous reassurance, but all of his words died on the tip of his tongue when he got distracted by a white gloved hand brushing against his crotch in a decidedly teasing manner.

He stiffened, his mind recoiling from the contact despite his body's very different reaction.

A breath hissed out between his teeth. "Stop that." he demanded, a blush spreading once again across his face as he squeaked out the second word.

The grin that the phantom gave him sent shivers crawling up and down his spine. "No, no I don't think I will, somehow." and to Danny's discomfort, the hand that had so teasingly touched between his legs suddenly became transparent and phased through the fabric of his jeans.

Danny's hips gave an involuntary jerk as he felt the icy fingers of the other take solid form once more, against his skin, along the insides of his thighs. "Ah- what are you doing?"

To begin with the white haired teenager above him didn't reply and merely smiled widely and curled his fingers around the awakening arousal that he found, until eventually he said, "What does it feel like, Danny?"

"It…It feels…very wrong!" Danny bit out, forcing himself to hold still.

"Well then, doesn't that make it all the more exciting?"

"No!" howled Danny, torn between the sudden fear that gripped him and the strange heat that suddenly seem to alight inside his veins and travel along his flesh. It felt strange and unfamiliar. It made him want something…something…he didn't know what. He struggled suddenly, wanting to get away from the feeling, certain he shouldn't be feeling anything of the sort, least of all with a ghost version of himself, "Get off me! Let me go! I don't want this!" His counterpart would listen to him…surely?

"Don't worry." the white haired one whispered, leaning down to trace the rim of Danny's ear with his cool tongue, "I can change your half of our mind." and with those damning words, the phantom shifted and crushed his mouth over Danny's, biting down on the lower lip in an attempt that proved successful in opening the reluctant mouth.

Danny's hands immediately went to the phantom's chest, intent to push him away, but as they made contact with the suit that he was so used to wearing himself, the hand between his legs gave an agonisingly slow stroke and automatically Danny's fingers curled in the fabric of the phantom's clothes and his hips bucked upwards, rewarding him with another dose of delicious friction.

The cry that bubbled up from his lips was swept away by the snow cold tongue that was already plundering his mouth without mercy. It seemed strange to him that something that was so cold could make him so hot.

He felt the phantom's other hand trailing up his shirt, fingers gliding across his shivering skin. He should stop it now. He knew that. He knew that what was happening was wrong on so many different levels, but it felt as if he was waiting for something, wanting something though he didn't know what.

But…

He managed to tear his mouth away, and his breath came in harsh gasps, "No… no… don't do this."

"Shh…its okay." murmured the phantom against his neck, "Just go with the flow." and the chilled hand ghosted over a nipple, tweaking it into hardness with a raw cold that wracked Danny's frame with a shiver, even as his spine arched suddenly and a low breathy gasp escaped him, "Just like that." smiled his ghost form, "Just like that."

"N-No…I-I…"

"No?" and the ghost's tone dropped an octave, sounding positively dangerous. "No? But I'm only giving you pleasure, why are you denying it? I can prove to you how good it would feel." and he pulled his hand from beneath Danny's shirt and phased his other one back out from under the jeans.

Danny struggled slightly and blushed even more as he realised his trousers were now just a little bit tighter than they had been before, and without the firm touch of the cold fingers, his hips thrust upwards of their own accord, searching for the cold warmth that had been there only moments before.

"What…what are you…" he was so wrapped up in the sensations roaring through his system that he only half registered the phantom's hands making fast work of the button and zipper on the front of his jeans. The bed moved slightly and the ghost shifted position. Cold fingers fastened around his upper thighs and Danny blinked, confused and disorientated by what was happening to him.

The phantom licked his lips.

Danny suddenly had a very graphic image of what was about to happen to him, and he hated his body for getting excited at the thought. "No…no….no don't!" he cried, but his cries fell on deaf ears, for seconds later the phantom's head descended and Danny felt a wet cold heat swallow the tip of his erection and a howl broke free from his lips and he bucked violently against the hands that held him down, "OH GOD!"

The phantom made a pleased sound at the cry, and the vibration from his tongue travelled up the now completely hard length, eliciting another moan from the human boy.

Danny shook his head frantically from side to side, tears welling as the talented mouth of his other suckled at his tip, the tongue lapping skilfully at the slit, "No, Phantom, please…stop it!" his words were broken and jumbled and he reached down with his hands to push the head and mouth away from him, and nearly wailed in despair when they passed right through, giving him nothing but air to grab on to.

The phantom paused, and looked up at Danny through a white fringe, "You know, I'm much more in control of my powers than you are. I can phase parts of my body and keep the other parts solid. You can't push me away." the words trembled along the now throbbing member and he continued his ministration when he heard a strangled moan from his victim.

Danny's hands continued to try and push at the head, and still they only met air, even as the suction on his cock continued to a maddening degree, he closed his eyes and his legs trembled and spasms ran up and down his frame. What could he do? He couldn't stop the ghost…and…it was too hard to ignore… "Please…" he begged pitifully, "Please…" His hands suddenly shot to the duvet and curled into it as the white head between his legs jerked forwards, taking the rest of him in and sucking hard, "AH!" he screamed, biting down hard on his lips and something stirred inside of him, something that enjoyed what was happening to him, "Ah…oh god…no…" and even as he protested, the phantoms lips began to slide up and around the straining cock, in a strangely hypnotic fashion.

Danny's eyes clenched shut tightly, his fingers curled further into the fabric on his bed sheets and his mouth parted in a gasping breath.

"Ngh…Ph…pha…ah!" his back arched uncontrollably. Something was coming; the muscles in his stomach were tightening, ready. Ready for something that he needed, something... "I…I'm-" And then…the sucking stopped. And the mouth withdrew.

Danny gave a gasp of surprise and flopped back against the wall, completely confused and now he really was frustrated, He raised his gaze to the phantom slowly only to find the white haired ghost staring at him with an odd half smile.

"You wanted me to stop, right?"

Danny made a strangled noise in his throat, thrown completely because he wasn't sure if that was what he wanted…

The phantom leaned forwards, so that his breath danced across Danny's now clammy skin, "What's the matter Danny. Did you want something?" he trailed the tip of his cold finger along the underside of the glistening length, "You seem so…unsatisfied."

A hiss escaped Danny's lips, his mind in turmoil. It was so wrong….and before he'd realised that he was speaking, he had murmured, "Please…" to his counterpart. The finger stilled on his erection, "Please!" he hissed again, slightly louder as his hips bucked again, "I…I…" He didn't know what he wanted, he didn't know if this was real or whether it was a dream, but, he knew that he wanted something and unfortunately it seemed only his ghost side was around to give it to him. "I…I want…"

"What do you want?" a fist closed around him, making his moan and arch back, "Tell me."

"I...I don't know!" he choked, thrashing under the other, skin hot and glistening with sweat, "I don't know!" and he hated the fact that the words almost came out as a sob, "I just…I just…"

"You just know that you want it, whatever it is, really bad." The phantom nodded in what seemed like understanding, but then he frowned softly, eyes dimming, "I could give you what you want, but we both know that you don't want it from me."

Danny let out a whimper as the cool hands started to withdraw from his body completely. His body ached for the touch of the cool fingers in a way that made him hurt more than he had ever felt before. His breaths were coming in harsh pants that rattled up from his lungs and his vision was clouded with want and need, and his body trembled…

The phantom made to rise from the bed.

Danny acted on instinct and desperation and before his mind even fully registered what his body was doing, he had lunged forwards to latch his hands around the phantom's wrists, "NO!" he cried desperately, trying to prevent the other from leaving, "You can't go! You can't leave!"

The phantom looked down at him coolly, "Why not?"

The question was blunt and Danny bit his lip, "Because…because I need…" he didn't know what to say, truthfully, because he had never been in this situation before, nor had he experienced the feelings he was suffering with now. Sensations were clouding his thoughts with lust, and his mind was anything but coherent. He didn't know what to say to make the other stay.

"Because you need me?" asked the phantom, smiling, "Because you want me so much that it hurts?" he looked hard at Danny, eyes starting to glow once again. "A few moments ago you were pushing me away and now you're begging me to stay. You say you need something, but I don't believe that you need me. You'll have to prove it." and his gaze traveled none too discreetly up and down Danny's body.

Danny's arousal twitched under the ghost's intense glare and a frisson of excitement shot through him, forcing him to abandon all reason.

"Fine." he bit out before he lunged at the phantom.

Their mouths crushed together with great force and their tongues mixed and danced with each other, sharing saliva and moans that made them both whine and groan with excitement.

Danny couldn't focus on anything other than the sensations running rampant through his body as he felt one cool hand pull frantically at his shirt. He didn't even realize how much time had elapsed as the phantom's hands tore the clothes from him frenetically, pushing down what was left of his trousers. A hand wrapped around his waist and tugged his body against the other's allowing him to feel that the ghost was excited as he was.

His bare skin reacted to being pressed up against the similarly aroused, and yet still clothed, body. "Oh God!" he cried, spine arching back as the hardness brushed against his own and he threw his head back, tearing his mouth from the phantom's and exposing his neck to the other's talented tongue. Danny buried his hands in the soft white hair, sure that if he didn't hold on he would be lost.

"If you think I'm God, then we have a much bigger ego than I thought." Murmured the phantom against his neck, as his tongue traced the column of the throat.

"G…uh...ah!"

Danny couldn't control the mewling sounds that left his throat, and even though he knew that it must have been wrong on so many different levels, he couldn't stop himself, each cold touch of the phantom's sent fire roaring through his veins, but what they were doing wasn't enough…he needed something more…and he didn't know what. He let out a low groan as fingers danced across his bare chest with teasing feather light touches.

"Undress me." commanded the ghost against his skin, "I don't think I can wait much longer."

"Mmm…" murmured Danny as a thumb flicked against his right nipple and a gasp ripped its way from between his teeth as the phantom's hips pressed into his in a strange rhythm. He let his hands trail down from the phantom's hair until his fingertips brushed the clasp of the ghost suit.

He felt cold teeth graze his throat and he let out a strangled cry, his hands starting to shake as they pulled at the zipper at the back of his counterpart's suit, dragging it down in a frantic move that revealed the cool pale flesh to the darkened room.

Danny felt the phantom push him back gently, and he landed back on the mattress with an almost silent thud, his legs parting automatically as a silent invitation for the other to settle between them. "I…I…Oh God…" the hand that had been around his waist drifted to between his thighs and stroked the heated skin there. "This…this feels incredible!" panted Danny as he ran his hands over the cool slick skin of his counterpart.

"And I haven't even started yet." Grinned the phantom, leaning back for a second to properly rid himself of the clothes that separated their bodies.

Danny's eyes drank in the pale sight of his ghost form, of the ethereal and beautiful teenager knelt before him, and his gaze descended to the fully hard arousal that was in plain view, pointing towards him. He swallowed and a blush blossomed across his face, because he knew that he needed to feel the other, but he didn't quite know how…it was all so new to him…

A slight green light bathed the room an iridescent colour and Danny's eyes snapped up to see the phantom's now bare hand covered in a familiar ghostly glow. Danny watched the wavering lines of the ghost magic for a moment before he raised his eyes to the other's face.

"What-what are you doing?"

The phantom smiled, moving his fingers slightly as the glow turned to a liquid and slid across the skin of his hand. "Most people don't know this, but ectoplasm is one of the best forms of lubrication." And slowly, the hand lowered out of sight.

"Wha…what do you me-Argh!" Danny's spine arched back abruptly as he felt the cold and painful feeling that was the phantom's index finger slipping inside him. His body clenched automatically around the intrusion and he hissed, trying to pull away. The finger withdrew slightly, before it returned, pushing in again.

"Shh…relax, it'll feel better soon." soothed the phantom, his other hand moving to the insides of Danny's thighs, teasing him with light touches, trying to distract him.

Danny felt another finger push its way in and he tried to force his body to relax, but it was hard, because it felt very weird and it hurt. He struggled slightly, afraid of the glittering look in the ghost's gaze, "No, I wanna stop! I don't-"

The fingers suddenly scissored inside of him and he shrieked, crying out to the darkness of his room as he writhed and clenched his eyes shut. His hands grabbed hold of the sheets beneath him, and his arms trembled.

"Just relax."

A third finger also entered, filling him up. "No! Please….I can't! " The fingers withdrew suddenly and Danny exhaled. And then the fingers were pushed back in, deeper this time, "Uh…AH!" screamed Danny, hips jerking as the pain burned his insides, "Please! Stop! It hurts!" he arched his spine back, trying to evade the fingers, but they just kept pressing in, deeper and deeper, "No…no please stop!"

In reply the fingers withdrew again, only slower and then returned. They began to pump in and out of him with a slow rhythm, stretching him, hurting him even though the pain was starting to ease.

Danny looked up, and saw the harrowing green eyes of his other self staring down at him, and tears filled his vision, "Why are you doing this?" he choked, shaking his head and struggling, despite the fact that he was pinned in place by a sudden vice like grip on his waist. "Please, I want to stop…"

"No." replied the phantom simply, and he curled his fingers suddenly.

Heat lanced through Danny and he threw his head back and screamed in surprise as something akin to a fire ignited inside him, as soon as it arrived it vanished as the fingers moved and his hips jerked violently up to meet the other's hand as it withdrew again. "N…uh ah…Ah!"

"See, I told you it'd feel better." Murmured the phantom, pushing his hand forwards again.

Danny shook his head violently, eyes still clenched shut, "Why….why don't you listen to me… I…I want to stop…" though he couldn't deny how he writhed and whimpered every time those cool fingertips brushed that spot inside him, eliciting cries from him that made him feel ashamed and aroused at the same time.

The phantom leaned over him, catching his teeth briefly on Danny's swollen and glistening lips, before he smiled, "But you wanted this. You didn't want me to go. Besides, didn't you want to lose yourself?" and the last word was punctuated with a thrust of the phantom's hand.

Danny mind heard the echo of what he had been thinking just before he'd fallen onto his bed, and then felt the stab of wild pleasure inside him and he opened his mouth to say something, but only a shriek emerged. His legs bent at the knees automatically and he tried to push his hips up.

The fingers left him.

"No…" Danny choked, unsure about what he was protesting about, "Ph…ah…"

A hand trailed down the side of his face, stroking his sweat slicked skin almost lovingly, "You wanted to lose yourself, I know." He whispered softly, "I heard your thoughts."

Danny whined, hips shifting slightly, his whole body aching and coiled, whatever he needed, he knew he needed it now, his face flushed even more, "I…." but he couldn't form the words, the power of speech was lost to him. His eyelids drooped slightly, his gaze hazy from need.

"I can take you away from reality, Danny." The phantom coaxed, "I can make everything okay, you just have to let me. You just have to lose yourself in me."

To Danny there was no difference between the phantom's words and the heat that was roaring through his insides. He wanted to lose himself, wanted what the other promised. His eyes closed, exhaustion and frustration making him tired.

"No, don't close your eyes." And the phantom's hand cupped his chin, "Eyes open."

Danny's eyes flickered upwards with much effort, a hand brushed past his cock and his body jerked, "A…ah…" he groaned out, thrashing back against the mattress.

"Lose yourself in me." Offered the phantom seductively, trailed his hand down to his own erection, coating it with what was left of the glowing ectoplasm on his hand, "Let me rid you of your frustration."

Danny's mind was still trying to get the words he was hearing into some sort of order, when his lips parted and an answer came out into the darkness, unbidden, but not unwanted, "'kay…" and as the word left his parted lips, he felt the now familiar feel of the phantom's cool hands on his waist. "Mmhmm…" He was barely aware of his legs being pulled upwards, so that they draped over his ghost form's cold slick shoulders. "Don't hurt me…" he breathed as he felt something hard nudge against his entrance.

"I won't."

Danny's arms moved from his sheets and entwined themselves around the phantom's neck, stroking the skin he found and hanging of for dear life. Then his ghost form shifted forwards. Danny let out a surprised gasp at the pain, and he immediately clenched his teeth together, tightening his grip around the phantom and focusing on the cold hand still curled around the back of his thigh. "G...ah…" he growled out between his teeth, trying to push himself down into the mattress.

"Sh…" soothed the ghost above him, not halting his progress, pressing deeper.

Danny stared up into the phantom's glowing green eyes fiercely until the other finally came to rest, buried to the hilt inside him. It felt bizarre, to be sleeping with someone who in reality was himself. It felt bizarre to be sleeping with someone of the male gender anyway, ghost or not. His chest heaved, and tears caught on the edges of his eyelashes and his licked his swollen lips and said, accusingly, "You said you wouldn't hurt me…"

The phantom's grin was positively cruel, "Yes, but we don't always tell the truth, now do we?" he asked, reaching out with his other hand to trace a line down Danny's chest, "Really, I thought you knew better."

Danny huffed slightly, and waited for the pain to start again, but to his surprise, the phantom didn't move. He looked up, confused, to see his ghost form staring down at him intently, but not moving a muscle. And as the time slowly passed, Danny felt his body relax, growing accustomed to the intrusion. "Why…why aren't you moving?" he asked croakily, wishing it was all over, and not wanting it to end at the same time.

The phantom's lips captured his own briefly and he smiled, "I don't want to hurt you." And he used his icy cold tongue to lick away what was left of the tears that had gathered.

Danny scowled, shifting his head, "But…you said…"

The phantom looked slightly affronted as he placed a finger on Danny's lips, preventing him from speaking, "I said we don't always tell the truth. Most of the time we do though." And he trailed his fingertip down Danny's chin, down his neck and chest to the heat between his legs.

At the touch Danny jerked, and his eyes widened as he inadvertently buried the cock inside him even deeper, "…ngh!"

"I think you're ready now." Murmured the phantom, pulling away slightly.

Danny felt the other's hand leave his arousal, and moments later the same hand buried itself in his hair, throwing strands of dark hair across his eyes, half obscuring his view. As the phantom withdrew, Danny found his body arching up, trying to stay with the other. The hand around his thigh tightened, and time seemed to slow down. He looked up into the eyes he knew were his own, and saw someone completely different.

And the ghost thrust into him.

"Uh…AH!" cried Danny, digging his fingers into the back of the phantom's neck, pulling the white haired ghost closer to him, "Do that again…" he demanded softly, without even realising it.

"As you wish." Came the soft reply.

The phantom started a slow rhythm, one that was gentle and passionate at the same time, and not what Danny had been expecting. He had expected his other to stick true to the persona he'd affected earlier in the night. He wasn't prepared for how…wonderful…it felt.

Danny's hands slid from the phantom's neck to his shoulders as he let his body move in time to the slow thrusts. The sheets beneath him stuck to his skin with his sweat and all the while a pair of luminescent green eyes stared down at him.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked the phantom, strands of white hair dancing in front of his face as he moved.

"Oh…God…yes…"

"Hmm…" and Danny was only half aware of the ghost's hand leaving his hair. He was fully aware when it clenched around his length seconds later and began to stroke gently in time to the thrusts, "How about that? Do you like that?"

Danny threw his head back into his pillow, mouth open, teeth bared, "Holy…fuck yes!"

"I thought so."

The phantom continued with his ministrations, pumping in and out of the warm lithe body, hand stroking at the same teasing pace.

The pain that Danny had once felt was nothing but the shadow of a memory in his mind now. Everything was just a memory in his mind now…all that mattered was what was happening to him, as his hips rose and fell to meet the slow pushes of his ghost side.

Time elapsed slowly for Danny, seconds and minutes blurred together and seemed like hours and hours. He inhaled lungfuls of air, waiting for something to happen, he wasn't sure what…but he knew that it should be happening and it wasn't.

He locked gazes with the phantom again.

Something was building inside him, something that he knew would be amazing, but…it was _just_ building. Whatever it was that was rising inside him, that made his muscles want to clench, remained hovering just out of reach, kept away by the slow and considerate strokes.

"I…I…" he began, not sure what to ask for.

The phantom blinked, slowing his strokes for a moment when Danny spoke, "What's wrong?"

At the decrease in the already slow speed, Danny's hips bucked forwards violently, and as his body surged into the phantom's slamming his hips into the other's the cock inside of him brushed the same spot that the phantom's cold fingers had touched not so long ago. "Uh…ah…ph…pha…"

"Do you want me to go faster?" a shifting of the hips position, a stab of wild delight.

"Oh…fucking he…yes! Oh GOD, yes!" screamed Danny, forcing his hips up against the phantom's. As the length inside of him brushed that tender spot, that thing that was building inside of him came closer. He needed it. "Please…please Phantom… fa… faster!"

And true to his word, the phantom picked up his pace.

Danny's back wrinkled the sheets on his bed, and they were dragged along with him as the frantic rhythm moved him back and forth. He bit his lip and dug his fingernails into the phantom's skin, knowing that what he wanted was coming closer.

"Don't bite your lip, let me hear you." And the phantom's lips crushed against his own, a cold tongue forcing its way inside. Danny returned the kiss eagerly as the phantom's hands tightened around him, stroking harder, the movement erratic.

The phantom pounded him into the bed, thrust after thrust going deeper, striking deep inside him. Danny tore his mouth away and gave a low cry, "Oh…oh god…I…there's…" he clenched his teeth, flexing his legs around the phantom's shoulders, "Har…harder!"

The phantom's hand left the back of his thigh and slammed into the mattress and Danny let out a keening sound as he realised the ghost was bracing himself.

"Ngh!" hissed Danny, arching into the other at the violent thrusts and pushes that were now rocking his bed, "It's…I'm…" he threw back his head, screaming and moaning and crying nonsensical words as the very core of his being was brushed and stroked, "Ah…aah…" He felt it rising in him, a storm, a fireball, "I…it's nearly….I- Oh God!" his eyes clenched shut, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

"Danny…" murmured the phantom, and Danny recognised the hitch in the other's voice, recognised the tremble that let him know his counterpart was feeling the same thing, "Danny…come for me!"

The powerful command in his phantom's voice, coupled with the frantic strokes on his cock and the length pounding away inside of him, finally sent him spiralling over the edge, "Phantom… oh… ah… ah… God …YES!" His orgasm crested with all the ferocity of a tidal wave, spraying semen across his ghost form's chest and hand. His cry faded out into a silent scream as the force of it propelled his hips forwards, and his muscles clenched tightly around the member inside of him.

Above him the phantom let out a guttural sound, and Danny felt himself filled with sudden warmth. His eyes flickered closed as the phantom's hips slowed to a stop against his own. A few quiet seconds passed them both by before the phantom moved backwards, allowing Danny's bare legs to slide from his shoulders.

Danny's head was fuzzy, his body filled with a languid heat, and the sheets felt soft and damp beneath him. He drifted in and out of consciousness, muscles aching, mind and body exhausted. He felt, or he thought he felt a cold hand brush against his cheek. "Mmm…" he murmured, already half asleep.

"That's it…sleep now." A kiss was pressed to his forehead, and something dry and warm pulled over him, "Now you can sleep without worrying about anything else."

Danny heard the words as if they were from a far distance, he mumbled a reply, or maybe he dreamt that he replied. Either way it didn't matter, because he teetered on the edge of the realm of sleep and wondered if he would have a dream like that again.

Who knows?


	2. Just Smile and don't make a sound

Part II - Just Smile and Don't Make a Sound

"Alright, Danny, what's got you so happy today?"

Danny froze, pencil poised over his notebook as he glanced across at Sam. The two of them were sat in English, and were supposed to be making notes on 'Romeo and Juliet' but it came as no surprise that Danny's notebook was empty of anything useful and instead was filled with doodles and lopsided smiley faces. "I'm not happy." He hissed back quietly, not wanting to attract attention from the rest of the class.

"Dude, you've had the same silly grin on your face since this morning, something is definitely up with you." Added Tucker as he leaned over slightly, joining the conversation, "Gonna tell us why?"

Danny blinked slowly, backtracking through the day, "I have not had a silly grin on my face…" But if he had he was in no doubt over what caused it. The dream -was it a dream? - that he'd had last night had stayed with him ever since he woke up.

"You have!" argued Sam, narrowing her eyes, "Look! There it is again! What are you thinking of?"

Danny flushed slightly and fought to control his expression, how was he ever going to get through the day now? Tucker and Sam would want to know what was up, and he couldn't just turn around and tell them that he'd had a dream where he'd had sex with his ghost counterpart, and that he actually wasn't one hundred percent sure that it had been a dream. "Look…I'm not thinking of anything, alright? Can't a guy just be in a good mood once in a while?"

"Yeah, but there's normally a reason." Sniffed Tucker, jotting down more notes and phrases into his own, nearly full notebook, "If you don't want to tell us fine, I just thought we were your friends."

"Aww…you totally just played the 'I thought we were friends' card! So not fair!" Danny buried his head in his hands, trying to look like he was in despair, when in reality he was fighting hard to control the blush that had spread across his nose and cheek bones.

"Hey, all's fair in love and war." Quipped Sam, tapping the end of her pen on her desk.

"I wasn't aware this was either." Moaned Danny eventually satisfied he wasn't as red as a beetroot and lifted his head up to glare at his two friends, "Jeez, you're both like hyenas, picking at a dying animal."

"Nice euphemism."

"Not nice enough, Mr. Fenton."

Isn't it funny that you notice how quiet it is, after it's already too late? Danny slowly turned his head around to face the speaker, though he already knew who it was. Grimacing he looked up into the fierce glare of Lancer. "Uh…ah…we were just comparing notes, sir!"

Lancer's eyes dropped to Danny's open book. Danny glanced down, cringed and mentally cursed his mouth for spilling out the first excuse that came to mind.

"I find it hard to believe that you were comparing notes when the only thing written in yours is…" a hand scooped down, picking up the paperback, "…a bunch of smiley faces that look they've been dipped in acid and… Mr. Fenton, is that supposed to be a doodle of Danny Phantom?"

"Oh, how I wish the ground was a carnivore right now…" muttered Danny, the blush he'd taken so long to get rid of coming back full force and in full view of the rest of the class.

Danny saw Tucker and Sam exchange worried glances, and he heard, quite clearly soft snickers from somewhere else in the class.

Lancer looked as if he didn't know whether to scream or sigh, and in the end settled on something in the middle, he slapped the book down closed on Danny's desk.

Danny jumped back in his chair, and blinked.

"Mr. Fenton, as much as I'm sure you and your classmates admire and worship this ghost boy, could you please keep everything related to your supposed crush out of my classroom?"

Such damning words had never been uttered before.

The rest of the class erupted into laughter, and Danny slid down in his seat, eyes narrowing, his face aflame with humiliation. "It's not like that!" he protested hotly, but his blush apparently spoke volumes louder than his voice because no one listened.

"I'm sure it isn't Danny." Said Lancer with a withering glare as he turned his back on him and stalked off to the front of the class to continue watching over everyone.

The rest of English passed by like a blur for Danny, his heart thudding almost painfully inside his chest. All around him people chattered and cast him sideways looks, but he forced himself to bear it, knowing -hoping- that they would soon forget about what had transpired.

He had never been so embarrassed in his life, and living with his parents that said a lot. He wished the floor would open up and swallow him or he wished he could go ghost right there where he sat and phase through the floor. He was already confused about what had happened the night before, still uncertain about whether it had been authentic or not, and now he has this to deal with.

Who could understand? No one. No one could because no one else had a ghost side who could apparently manifest at will.

He must be messed up in the head. That ghost portal must have done something especially weird and spooky to him, how else could he explain what he'd been through? He sighed quietly, sinking even further in his seat; at least he didn't have to explain this one. No one knew of his link to the teenage phantom, apart from Sam and Tucker, and he could probably pass off the doodle as being egotistical.

But that didn't explain the smile he's obviously had on his face all day. He didn't like lying to his friends, but there was no way in hell, heaven, purgatory or any of the adjoining locations that he was going to tell him his other form had appeared to him last night and seduced him.

How sick and twisted would he sound if he suddenly announced that he'd slept with himself, touched himself? T… He blinked, having an epiphany. That was it! That had to be it! If he had done it to himself, then it was nothing more than masturbation! Glorified, ghostly masturbation! Ha! Take that!

Note to self: Lancer's Classroom is an inappropriate place for a victory dance.

"Mr. Fenton! Stop that ridiculous behaviour and GET OUT!"

If there was a God, he apparently hated Danny Fenton with a violent passion.

The laughter around him began anew, and Danny didn't need telling twice. He dropped his notebook and made a beeline for the door, opening it and then slamming it closed behind him, glad to be away from the stares and the giggles.

After that incident, the story of Danny's 'coming out of the closet' and of his 'random dance' spread like wildfire through the rest of the school until there wasn't a single student or faculty member who didn't either shoot him a comment or an odd glare. To make matters worse, his last lesson of the day was PE and he could just imagine the outrage that would cause amongst his fellow classmates.

Sometimes, but not often, he hated being right.

The class had been out on the track, running and jumping and doing all sorts of other physical activities that made people sweaty and dirty and breathless. For the most part people had been fine with him, treating him the same as they would usually, pushing him over if they could get away with it, the usual stuff like that.

It wasn't until the last bell of the day rang and everyone started heading back to the showering stalls that things kicked off. Danny paused; hand on the door handle as he heard a familiar voice ring out, full of sneering outrage.

"I'm not showering if he's there! He'll ogle at me!"

And much to Danny's chagrin, it seemed the coach was unable to change the rest of the class' minds.

"He is NOT going to ogle you, Baxter." The voice was gruff and usually brooked no argument, but unfortunately it seemed that this time the majority weren't going to let it lie.

"Coach, he will! He'll get off on it!"

"No he won't!"

"He WILL!"

Danny stiffened as he heard others agreeing with their little frat boy leader. He recognised all the voices, friends of Dash, friends of friends of Dash, people who were scared of Dash. Danny's hand dropped from the door handle and he turned around to face the rabble that was arguing in front of him.

So help him, he was going to destroy Lancer for this. If he hadn't picked up his notebook then this wouldn't be happening. Damn it!

"I agree with Dash! I feel uncomfortable showering if there's a chance Fenton's gonna be there watching. It'll creep us out! We don't want a queer looking at our packages!"

"Pfft, like there's anything there to look at." Muttered Danny under his breath before he could stop himself as he shifted to his other foot.

"What was that you little freak?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" squeaked Danny, taking several quick steps back, coming up against the closed door as several pairs of disgusted and/or angry eyes turned on him, "I didn't say anything! You must be hearing things!"

Dash cracked his knuckles threateningly, and Danny knew first hand what damage they could do, "What was that Fagton?"

Danny winced at the new derogatory nickname, almost wishing he could kill his ghost side without killing himself. That stupid dream had caused all this. Stupid dream, stupid phantom, stupid notebook, stupid Lancer, stupid Dash-

"Did you just call me stupid?" shouted Dash, face red with rage.

Danny blinked, horrified, "D-did I say that aloud?" he gave a startled yelp as someone's fist grabbed the back of his neck and lifted him clean off the ground. He looked wildly over his shoulder, to see the Coach's narrowed eyes staring at him, "I think you'd best wait in my office and let the other's shower before you. For your own safety, of course."

"Of…of course…"

"We'll get you next time, Fagton!" shouted one of Dash's nameless cronies as Danny felt himself put down on the ground and forcefully pushed towards the coach's office.

By the time Danny actually got to the showers, they were deserted; everyone really had gone home before him. He stared about himself, wondering just why they seemed so creepy when they were empty. The silver stalls to the showers gleamed with condensation and towels were strewn across the tiled floor haphazardly.

A locker door creaked somewhere in the background.

"I can't believe I've been reduced to this." Sighed Danny as he started to pull off his clothes. They were stuck to his skin with dried sweat and grime, and the act of peeling them off his skin was thoroughly unpleasant to say the least. "Jeez, maybe I should just quit school and become a hermit."

He slipped into one of the showering stalls, surrounded on three sides and he flicked on the water.

A spray of lukewarm liquid lashed down across his face, soaking his hair, plastering it to his skull. He stood there, letting the dirt get washed away under the steady flow of clean water, for what seemed like an age, his eyes closed, his back rigid.

"Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll wake up soon and realise that today has just been a continuation of last night's dream." He shook his head, bracing his arms on the wall before him, wondering if he was alone enough to cry. Besides, even if someone did come in, they wouldn't be able to tell his tears from the shower water. He drew in a shaky breath. Droplets of liquid caught on his closed eyelashes, in the creases of his closed eyes and he let out a strangled sob.

He knew that today's escapades were going to get back to his family. What would they say? It just…didn't bare thinking about. It would have been better if they thought he was crushing after a normal boy, but for them to think he was crushing after a ghost, a ghost that continually evaded their attempts at capturing him…another quieter sob shook his thin frame.

"Shh…"

A pair of arms wrapped around his bare waist as he was suddenly embraced from behind.

A gasp bubbled out of him as he was tugged against a cool chest, a familiar chest.

"Shh." The phantom whispered in his ear, laying his head in the space between Danny's neck and shoulder, "Its okay. It'll be okay."

Danny shuddered in the loose grip and shook his head, still not opening his eyes, "How can it ever be okay?" he asked, voice hoarse, "The entire school thinks I'm gay and that I'm in love with you."

"You're not in love with me." Stated the phantom, "That _would_ be narcissistic."

Danny sniffled, smiling at the reference to what he'd said the night before and then he shook his head, trying to pull away, but the arms around his waist tightened, keeping him still, "I'm not asleep now, why are you here?"

"Didn't you listen to me last night?" strands of snow white hair tickled Danny's skin as the other spoke, "I said I wasn't a dream, but I wasn't really real." Danny could feel the warm water covering them both, soaking the phantom as well as himself, "Everyone knows, Danny. Ghosts aren't real."

Danny hiccupped and squirmed in the grip, "Don't patronise me."

"I'm not, darling, I'm not."

Darling?

"Everything's so horrible after last night." Danny whispered, hanging his head slightly, "You said that you could take me away from reality, but you've just changed it. Made it worse, so don't you dare call me 'darling'."

"You were happy enough this morning."

"That was before this happened…" It occurred to Danny that he was admitting aloud that he had, overall, enjoyed what had been done to him, despite his protests earlier on in the activity. "Before Lancer saw that stupid drawing in my notebook."

"If it's any consolation, I thought it was a pretty good likeness."

Danny snorted, "Yeah, well, Picasso, I may not be, but it was good enough to recognise." And then under his breath, "Unfortunately." He shifted again, trying to pull away, "You can let me go, you know. I want to get home before this all gets back to my parents."

"There's no rush."

"Are you kidding me? If my dad hears about this I'll probably be disowned."

"I'll deal with it." Came the cocky reply, "I'll possess him and make him think of something else."

Danny started, and then struggled, finally managing to turn himself around, so that he was facing his counterpart, "Wait, you can do that?" he demanded, wondering if it was something that he could do as well. He could possess people, he knew, but he didn't think he could make them think a certain way.

"I told you. I have complete control over my powers. I can do anything."

"God, ego much?"

"There you go with that God thing again." Smiled the phantom, leaning forwards slightly to rest his forehead against Danny's staring into his eyes, "You just have to worship me, don't you?"

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it." Murmured Danny, averting his gaze from the other's, "And I really have to go." The arms of the other were still linked around him, holding him steady. Danny could almost let himself get distracted by how nice it felt, to be held like that. "I need to get back before Mom and Dad find out."

The phantom sighed, cool breath dancing across Danny's skin, "Who's going to tell them?"

"Um, how about 'Everyone'?"

"You're being silly."

Danny's hackles rose slightly, "Silly?" he asked in a low voice, annoyed suddenly at his counterpart's apparent disregard of the situation he found himself in, "How is fearing for my home and life being silly?"

"Well, now you're being ridiculous."

"Oh really?"

The phantom ignored Danny's tone completely, which incensed him even more, "Yes, really. I'll never let anything happen to you. So you don't have to worry about anything. I told you, I can handle it for you." A hand left Danny's waist and trailed up his bare back provocatively, "That means we can stay here and do other things."

Danny's eyes narrowed, "Is that all you want me for? Sex?" he blurted the words out before he could reign them in, and as soon as he had said them his eyes snapped wide and then darted to the phantom's face.

A pair of green eyes glared at him, "You think I'd be that cruel? You think the only interest I have in you is my own sexual gratification? You're not my whore Danny."

"Well, I feel like it!" Danny shot back, floundering at how adult his ghost form sounded, how eloquent and charming, and it sent tremors up and down his body because he knew that he'd never sounded that way, and it cemented the fact that the phantom wasn't just a part of him, but was something else entirely, "You swan in without notice, take what you want and the consequences have made my life hell!" The tears were back, but they were washed away under the still falling shower water before anyone could really pay attention to them.

The glare intensified even more if that was possible, and Danny found himself pushed roughly back against the shower cubicle wall. The phantom stared at him, one hand locked on his hip, the other moving up to the back of his neck to hold his head still, and spoke, slowly, dangerously, "As I recall, I didn't have to _take_ anything last night, because you gave it to me, or have you forgotten that? I didn't rape you, so don't you ever insinuate that I did."

"I told you to stop, didn't I? But you carried on anyway!"

"You begged me to continue afterwards though, you begged, Danny. People being raped don't beg."

Danny dropped his gaze, flushing hotly, "Yeah, well, it doesn't matter now, does it? The damage has been done." he felt the phantom stiffen slightly and hastened to continue, "I mean, with the whole school now thinking I'm queer. I mean, I had enough hassle anyway, and now things are just gonna be worse."

The hands on his waist and neck loosened.

Danny looked at his ghost form, at the hair now soaked by the shower, stuck to the pale forehead, and the bright eyes glistening with the warmth in the stall and he sagged slightly against the wall, almost leaning into the other's passive embrace and for a long while they were both silent.

"I'm sorry for messing up your life." said the phantom eventually, "And…I'm sorry for everything else as well. I should have let you get on with your life…but your mind is just so beautiful and being inside you is just so…" he trailed off and started to stroke the base of Danny's neck, "I know you'd never slept with anyone before last night…so, I'm sorry for forcing you to give up something so special to me."

Danny blushed brighter at the words, and offered his other a shaky smile, "Don't apologise…and…yeah…like you said… I did give it to you… and for the record…I didn't mean what I said, a few minutes ago. I don't feel like your whore…"

"I'm glad."

"I mean, we've only done it once…"

Hearing his ghost form choke slightly and lean into him in shock was surprisingly satisfying.

The shock was quickly replaced by an evil grin, and Danny's eyebrow twitched slightly, wondering what he'd just let himself in for. "Well, if I'd have known you were really that eager then I wouldn't have let you leave the house this morning." The phantom shook his head, whipping soaked locks of white hair behind his ear, "I guess here will have to do."

"Whoa…what?" demanded Danny, not really enjoying the way the conversation was going.

"You heard me." and to further illuminate what he intended on doing, a gloved hand slid down Danny's wet body, teasing him with feather light touches, fingertips gliding over the skin.

Danny jumped, eyes widening as he squirmed against the delicate caresses, "Here? Are you crazy? Anyone could walk in!"

It was if a fire had lit up inside the phantom's iridescent eyes, "Ah, feel the excitement." the ghost whispered, trailing his fingers along the insides of Danny's thighs, coaxing his length into awareness, "See? Doesn't it make you hard just thinking about it?"

"These are the school showers!" hissed Danny, placing the palms of his hands on his counterpart's chest and pushing him gently, "I didn't mean I wanted sex now! Gah…I was being coy, do you even know what that means?" a cold mouth ghosted over his and he parted his lips to let the suddenly probing tongue in. Seconds later the kiss ended and Danny shook his head, "Have you any idea what could happen if anyone caught us in here? Doing this?"

"Then you'd better smile and not make a sound, don't you think?"

Ghost logic left a lot to be desired, in Danny's mind.

His own logic went spiraling out of the stall moments later when he felt a cool hand gripping him hard, and stroking him quickly. He bit down on his lip, to keep himself from screaming out in surprise and his body arced into the touch, he tilted his head back, letting the water wash directly over his face.

"You're lucky I understand you so well." said the phantom, in his ear quietly, "That's why I'm only doing this for now. We'll do it quickly and silently, and everyone will be happy."

Had Danny been in the right state of mind to reply, he might have protested, but when a hand was stroking him so fast and so hard, it was hard to think of anything else. He wanted to push his hips forwards but they were held firm against the shower wall by the phantom's hand. He dug his teeth even harder into his bottom lip, so much that it hurt, but he knew that he couldn't make a sound in case it brought someone running.

Unlike the night before, his orgasm crested quickly and ferociously and Danny's chest heaved with the effort to keep up with his own body. The phantom's eyes bore into his own and he moaned, sliding his hands to the other's arms, holding on tightly.

"There we go." murmured the phantom quietly, "That's it."

Danny's teeth pierced his skin, and blood slid down his lip. A cold tongue flicked out, catching the moisture as it mingled with the flowing water, the hand between his legs speeding up somewhat. "H…ah… I…I'm…."

"Shh, quiet."

Danny clenched his teeth together, bucking wildly against the one hand that held him as he reached his peak. Unable to help himself his lips parted in a loud cry, but the sound was swallowed in a heavy kiss before it made it into the air as he came.

Stars swam behind Danny's eyes as the hand slowly moved away, and the one holding him in place loosened. Disorientated and satisfied, his knees gave out and he slid down the wall, watching in fascination through half closed eyes as his own come washed away down the silver drain. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he looked up at the phantom.

"That was…um, interesting."

"It was quick and heavy." said the ghost simply, "Now, it's my turn."

Danny blinked as the phantom leaned against the wall, directly beneath the spray of water. He looked the pale and still fully clothed form up and down. It was amazing but the ghost suit looked almost identical wet to as it dry. Then the words registered, slowly, and still under the full effects of his recent orgasm, Danny looked up, "Y…you want me to…" and his eyes dropped to the bulge in the other's trousers, licking his lips unconsciously at the mere thought of what was behind the black fabric.

The phantom nodded his head and smiled, "It's only fair, right?"

"I…I guess… b…but I…" Danny stuttered, words falling over each other, he had never, ever, performed a sexual act on someone before. What if he was no good at it? What if the other hated it? And… he swallowed nervously, wondering if there was any way that he could get out of it.

"After all, you wouldn't want to deny me my pleasure, would you? That would make _me_ little more than _your_ whore."

Danny scowled at the words, "Fine, fine." he ground out, moving onto his knees before the other, his body still trembling from his own releaser, and he reached up to take the concealed zipper on the ghost suit between his fingers, "But we are not making a habit of this."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Danny shook his head, because he heard the sarcasm in the words, because he was so used to using sarcasm himself, and hearing it from his friends. He pulled down the zipper, and pulled the back fabric down slightly, exposing the phantom's erection to the warm water of the shower. He let out a breath at the sight of it, and felt like a complete egoist for marveling at how incredible it looked.

He shifted slightly, making to stand up, ready to the repeat what his ghost form had done to him, but a pair of hands fastened on his shoulders and kept him kneeling. "Huh? What's wrong?" he asked, tilting his head back to look up at the phantom's face, when he got no reply he frowned up at the other, meeting the unnerving stare, "Are you alright?"

"No." the ghost said thickly.

Danny blinked, alerted to a change in the atmosphere by the other's husky voice, the bright green eyes that were looking down at him were glowing with lust, "No?" echoed Danny uncertainly, had he already done something wrong?

"Don't get up."

Danny swallowed, "Why?"

The hands left his shoulders as the phantom straightened slightly against the wall and Danny felt the wonderful sensation of having fingers brush against his temples and then bury themselves in his hair.

"I want you to suck me."

Danny opened his mouth to say something, but never got the chance. As soon as his lips parted, the hands in his hair tugged his head forwards and the tip of the phantom's arousal pressed insistently against his teeth. The grip on his hair was tight, and he was in an awkward position, so he couldn't pull back. He jerked his head slightly, trying to free himself because he wasn't entirely comfortable with what was happening. He gave a whimper of protest, hands going up to clutch at the phantom's waist desperately.

His fingers curled around the loose fabric of the ghost's trousers, his fingernails scratching lightly at the pale skin.

"Danny."

He closed his eyes at the sound of his name rolling off the cold lips.

"Suck me."

This time it wasn't a request, it wasn't even a question or a statement. This time it was a flat out demand. With a helpless whimper, he opened his mouth wider, taking in the phantom's head. He closed his lips around the appendage slowly, taking the time to get used to the feel of it. It felt so strange, and he felt kind of dirty for even doing it, but, he reflected sourly, he didn't really have a choice.

He tightened his grip on the other's hips and then, experimentally, he curled his tongue under the very tip of the head in his mouth. A hiss whistled out between the phantom's teeth.

Danny smirked slightly, pleased that he's apparently done something right, and shifting his head slightly, he repeated the action, trailing his tongue along the cock's underside, tracing the ridges slowly. The hands in his hair tightened.

"That's it…"

Taking the words as encouragement Danny began to suck gently on the flesh in his mouth, ignoring the salty essence that transferred to his tongue. He was rewarded with a low groan for his efforts and in reply he varied the intensity of his suckling, trying to draw out longer and different sounds from the ghost.

"Danny…Danny…you're such a tease…"

Danny blinked, "A tease?" he mumbled around the head of the cock in his mouth, and even as he did it, he knew that it was a bad idea. The movements of his tongue as he said the words made the phantom twitch violently, and Danny didn't even have time to prepare himself before the hands curled his hair suddenly cupped the back of his head and pushed him forwards.

"Oh…"

Danny felt the thick length thrust into his mouth and his throat muscles spasmed around the tip as it grazed across the top of his tongue. He clamped his mouth down on it hard automatically and a muffled cry rang out above him, almost lost in the sound of the splashing water.

"Suck me harder…" came the panted command, words slurred by passion.

Danny obeyed immediately, sucking at the length with all the strength that he could manage, spurred on by the delighted sounds his ghost form was making. It pleased him to know that he could have the same effect on the other as was had on him.

"Move your head." the hands tugged him back slightly and then pushed him forwards again, "Back and forth, yeah, that's it…"

Danny once again did as he was bid, and he let his head be guided back and forth by the cold hands, his lips tightening and slackening around the slick length as he moved.

"Fuck…" hissed the other.

Danny moaned, his own arousal twitching into life again at the sound of the other's cries and he thrust his head forwards suddenly, tonguing the slit of the phantom with an enthusiasm that he didn't even know he had possessed.

At the sudden pressure, the phantom's hips gave a surprisingly strong jerk and broke free of Danny's hold.

Danny choked as the cock in his mouth suddenly thrust forwards, and then pulled away. His hands tightened around the hips again, but couldn't still them. He gave a pained groan as the tip of the length struck the back of his throat, forcing him to swallow and clench around the head. "Uh…Mmm…" he slurred out as the phantom continued to pump himself in and out of Danny's mouth.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck…"

Danny could have sworn he heard a bang in the distance, but it could have been his imagination, because lord knew the sensation of having the phantom's thick and dripping cock forcing its way in and out of his mouth was enough to make him almost unbalance on the brink of insanity. "Hmm…guh…" he ground out around the length, dropping a hand from the ghost's bucking hips to touch his own reawakened erection.

"A…aaah!" The hands on his head tightened again and pushed him violently. "S…suck me hard and fast and d…don't fuck…fucking move!" demanded the phantom with some difficulty, throwing his head back, his mouth open in an expression that proceeded his release.

Danny did as he was told, his own hand now stroking in time to his sucks. He wrapped his tongue around the throbbing head and then forced himself to swallow around the length. The muscles in his mouth and tongue clenched at his action, tightening around the cock. He repeated the action again and again and again until…

"Ngh…aaah! Danny!"

The force of the orgasm propelled the phantom's hips forwards, and Danny found his mouth filled with a thick and salty liquid that slipped between his lips and dribbled down his chin. Danny pulled his head back as the hands slowly uncurled from his hair. He smiled up at his ghost form as he worked at himself with his own hand.

But the phantom wasn't looking at him. He was looking at something over Danny's shoulder with a dazed light in his eyes.

Danny frowned and turned slightly to follow the phantom's line of sight.


	3. You know it's not a dream

Welcome to my Phantasy

Part III - You Know Its Not a Dream

Dash Baxter was having what could be classed, in some respects, as a bad day. First off all, he'd lost his credit card somewhere along the way to school, so hanging out after classes _anywhere_ wasn't going to be an option unless he forced someone to volunteer their own money for it. Second, he'd gotten mud on his new sneakers and was slightly put out by the brown smudge that now marred the red and white leather. And lastly he'd had to listen to the Coach, who'd appeared at his shoulder every time he turned around to remind him that the upcoming game was incredibly important.

Stress.

However, there had been one point that had brought a malicious smile to his face and that was when Lancer announced that Fenton had had a doodle of Amity Park's famous ghost phantom in his notebook. Now, Dash thought the phantom was cool, like everyone else, and would have been willing to overlook the drawing had it not been for Lancer's comment about the ghost being Fenton's crush.

Suddenly a portal to a whole different dimension of insults and reasons to beat up the scrawny black haired kid had opened up, and Dash Baxter was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

And so, the campaign had started and pretty soon the whole school knew, or thought they knew, that Danny Fenton was queer and was deeply in love with the phantom hero who regularly haunted their town. It had been immensely entertaining to watch the brat's face turn several shades of red in anger and humiliation at the barbs and comments thrown his way.

Insults and humiliation were Dash's art, and as last period PE had approached he was sure he was going to paint his masterpiece. He had been planning it since English, but he had kept it to himself, after all, he knew that if he did something, the others would follow.

Now, most people don't think of Dash Baxter as cunning, but he had led his football team to victory time and time again through careful planning, because planning was one of the things he did best. And his plan for Fenton had, roughly, been this:

#1 – Treat him normally for the duration of the lesson so that he doesn't suspect anything nor have the chance to run away before they get anywhere near the changing rooms or showers.

#2 – As the bell rings and Fenton is about to enter the changing rooms, proclaim loudly about not wanting to shower in the same room as a queer, for fear of being ogled. At this point, friends and loyal followers should join in. This will make Fenton nervous, and yet unable to escape, because his escape route will be barred by the rest of the class.

#3 – Get him inside, beat him up and steal his clothes, and all the towels so that he has to walk (or run) through the school naked, and possibly all the way home as well.

The only problem was, somewhere between steps two and three, the coach had decided to keep Fenton in her office until everyone else had finished. Of all the times for that stupid woman to think about someone else other than herself and her team, it had to be then.

Dash had punched his locker on the way in, thoroughly enraged.

All that careful planning had gone down the drain.

The others hadn't realized what had gotten him so irked, but had they known about his plan they would have sympathized. Simply because Dash Baxter was one young man who hated not getting his own way more than anything else.

Unfortunately there was nothing he could do to Fenton whilst the little twerp was holed up in the coach's office, protected by over one hundred and fifty pounds of female physical trainer. So Dash decided to just go home, ferment for a bit under a pile of bear plushies and then return to school the next day full of vengeance.

But half way home, he realized he'd forgotten his bag.

The place he had left it: the school showers.

Grumbling to himself he had turned around and headed back the way he had come, telling his friends to go ahead without him. Besides, it was far more satisfying to bitch when you're alone. He'd made it back to the school in record time and after checking that the coach still wasn't around, had pushed open the doors.

And heard the sound of a shower.

Dash wasn't a particularly evil person, but when the opportunity arises, he's going to catch it in both hands and hold on for dear life.

The fact that one of the showers was still working meant only one thing. Fenton was still here. That meant he could carry out the plan anyway, though he would have to do it on his own. He shrugged to himself, scanning the room his eyes finally coming to rest on a pile of clothes next to a kit bag.

Snickering under his breath, he crept forwards, hands going out to take hold of the boy's clothes.

He picked them up, wondering where he could stash them, when he heard something he was quite certain he shouldn't be hearing.

"After all, that would make _me_ little more than _your_ whore."

The words were muffled by the steady stream of the water for the shower, and so the voice wasn't that recognizable. Intrigued, and slightly bemused, Dash lowered the clothes in his hands back down to the bench and he shuffled closer to the end shower cubicle, stopping a short distance away next to the lockers opposite. He couldn't see who was in there, but he knew one of them _had_ to be Fenton.

"Fine, fine, but we are not making a habit of this."

Dash's eyebrows rose slightly, that was definitely Fenton's voice. There was no mistaking the girly little whine his tone carried, but he had been sure that the other voice was male as well. Dash's lips curled into a smile. That meant that the loser really was gay.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

The other voice was low and Dash swore it sounded familiar. He knew it from somewhere.

"Huh? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Dash scowled; what were they doing in there?

"No."

"No?"

"Don't get up."

Dash swallowed nervously, not really sure if he wanted to know what Fenton and his mystery partner were doing inside a school cubicle. He half wished he had a camera, to catch the both of them at it, but he half wished he had gone straight home. It was a complete toss up between humiliating Fenton and sparing his own ears from any obscene acts that were about to take place.

"Why?"

A heartbeat.

"I want you to suck me."

Dash's eyes went as wide as saucers and he swallowed suddenly, almost choking as he heard the words. It cemented the fact that Fenton really was gay. It also seemed like the black haired kid had apparently obeyed without question, because a low whimper rang out from the stall.

Dash's heartbeat thudded inside his chest, unable to believe he was hearing the brat giving someone else a blowjob. It was one of those things he had never imagined happening.

"Danny. Suck me." There was a long silence and then, "That's it…"

Dash couldn't help it, and if anyone ever found out and questioned him, he would blame it all on hormones, but as the words he felt something in his gut twitch into life and he swallowed, nervously. He was a teenager, damn it; he was supposed to get ridiculously turned on by porn and dirty talk, and not the sounds of a guy giving another guy head.

"Danny…Danny you're such a tease…Oh…"

Dash clenched his teeth as his he felt his trousers become marginally too tight. "No one better be around to watch this." He hissed to himself as he slid his hand down the front of his pants and touched himself gently. "I'm gonna kill the little weasel…" he spat, already thinking up new way to hurt Fenton, even as his hand started to stroke quickly, causing him to bite his lip.

There was a muffled cry from the shower that went straight to Dash's cock and his clenched his eyes shut, tightening his grip around himself.

"Suck me harder."

Dash's hand squeezed his cock tightly and his legs trembled slightly. He could not believe he was doing this. And over Fenton and his fuck-buddy no less.

"Move your head. Back and forth, yeah, that's it."

"Oh God…" hissed Dash, whoever the other person was in there they were definitely commanding, and he couldn't quite completely enjoy the fact that that meant Fenton was most definitely the girl in the sordid little relationship whilst his own hips were busy thrusting into his hand.

"Fuck."

Dash agreed completely with the mystery person's remark.

"Uh… Mmm…"

The moan, he wasn't sure who it was from, pushed Dash towards his peak and his muscles tightened, and a thin film of sweat clung to his forehead.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck…"

There was a low strangled cry from the shower and Dash growled low in his throat and came all over his hand. The force of his release unbalanced him and his back slammed into the lockers behind him with a large amount of force. He cursed under his breath, pulling his hand from his trousers and wiping it hurriedly on a discarded towel.

If the two of them came out now…

"Hmm…guh…"

But apparently neither of the shower's occupants had heard him, or his collision with the locker. He stepped around one of the benches, the insides of his boxer's almost uncomfortably damp as he shuffled forwards. If he peeked around the side of the cubicle, maybe he would catch a glimpse of who was in there with Fenton.

"A….Aah! S…suck me harder and d…don't fuck… fucking move!"

Dash heard the words even as he gathered the courage to look around the corner. What he saw made all his words dry up somewhere deep in the base of his throat.

Danny Phantom, the ghost who had been the focus of Fenton's notebook doodle, was stood, his back braced against the wall. It was definitely him, the snow white hair was soaked with the water, and his uniform glistened with the condensation. Dash's eyes stared at the other's face for a long moment, unnerved by the twisted silent cry of pleasure that was there. The phantom's chest was heaving heavily, and Dash followed the line of the ghost's body down.

The white gloves were fixed to the back of Fenton's head, forcefully holding the dark haired boy up against the phantom's crotch. Dash swallowed hard. It was obvious the black haired boy was enjoying it as well, because even from his position, at the front of the cubicle, directly at Danny's back, Dash could see one of Fenton's arms moving slightly between his legs.

"Ngh! Ah…Danny!"

Dash realized he was probably one of the few people who had ever seen the amazing Danny Phantom come, but that somehow didn't seem nearly as important as his life when the phantom's eyes slowly opened, and locked on him.

Dash swallowed.

Danny's head lifted suddenly, and turned.

Dash could see the remnants of the phantom's come sticking to the swollen lips, and he stared at them both, stunned.

"Um…ah…" began Danny as he carefully reached up to grab a towel from the rail, using it to cover himself as he blushed and looked down, not wanting to look at Dash's face any time at all in this century.

"Fen-Fenton!" squeaked Dash, "What are you doing?"

Danny's face flamed as he hooked the towel around his waist and he mumbled something incoherent under his breath, possibly about how the situation couldn't possibly get any worse. The shower water soaked his towel, and it clung to him showing off his rather uncomfortable predicament almost as much as it would have had he still been bare. He was sorely tempted to bite out 'what does it look like?' but through the humiliation of being caught giving his ghost half oral in the school showers, of all places, he couldn't force the words out of his throat.

"Danny Phantom!" Dash continued, also unable to speak coherently, "You… he… what?"

A shadow fell over Danny and cringing he peeked upwards, delighted and horrified to find his phantom standing over his protectively, gloved hands buckling up his trousers even as he moved.

"You're Dash Baxter, right?" asked the phantom coolly, stepping before Danny to shield him from view. "Yes, it's hard not to recognize you, tell me, is your voice always that high pitched or are you just turned on by Danny's naked form?"

"Oh man…" groaned Danny, peering around the phantom's legs to see Dash's gaping mouth and wide eyes, "This is so not how I imagined today going."

Apparently neither had Dash.

"WH-what?" A scoff that sounded far too fake to hold any credibility rang out, "That scrawny body couldn't arouse - ahahaha… dude I was joking!"

Danny couldn't see the phantom's _expression but he was pretty sure it was relaying some very violent messages to the blond. He leaned forwards slightly, fingers curling around the phantom's knees, subconsciously seeking protection from the other body.

"It doesn't matter if you were joking or not, Baxter."

Danny shivered, ducking his head slightly; he'd never heard his voice sound so cold.

"Uh…" There were few opportunities to hear Dash sound so uncertain, but unfortunately, Danny was in no fit state to lap it up. All he wanted to do was get out of there, and fast. "Hey, I didn't-"

The phantom took a step forwards, "Danny Fenton is my lover, and I will _not_ hear anything bad said about him." The voice was low, controlled, terrifying.

"Could this be _any_ more embarrassing?" Danny implored to the back of the phantom's legs almost silently, loosening his grip on the other reflexively as the phantom took another step forwards towards his high school nemesis.

"Whoa… Fenton's your lover?"

"Do you have hearing difficulties?"

"No, no…phantom, leave him alone. I just wanna go home." Danny pleaded; face incapable of becoming redder, "Please?"

The phantom tilted his head back and gave him a small smile, "We'll go home as soon as I make sure he doesn't tell anyone what he sees here."

A strangled squeak from Dash, "I…I- You can't tell me what to do!"

"Aha, now there's the idiotic pig-headedness that you're famous for." Sneered the phantom, stepping forwards again, his posture intimidating, "And I think you'll find, I can tell you what to do, I can even tell you what to think."

Danny hissed slightly as he saw the eerily recognizable green light spark into life around the snow white gloves. "Hey- don't hurt him!" he cried in panic, completely unsure about what his phantom side was capable of, after all they did have separate consciences.

"Dude!" cried Dash backing up quickly; eyeing the now glowing hands with fear and confusion, "You're the hero! You can't hurt me! It's against some sort of code, or something!"

"Is he for real?" The phantom tossed over his shoulder as he stepped into the air and started to float over to Dash, hands dimming slightly so that they only glowed gently.

Danny watched, biting his lip for two reasons, one, because he didn't want the phantom to actually hurt Dash despite how satisfying it might have been to see, and two because the thin scream Dash emitted as he bolted from the showers was actually quite comical.

"Get dressed, I'll deal with him."

Danny didn't even have time to say anything before the phantom phased through the side of the cubicle in hot pursuit.

Danny sat there, now alone in the showers and wondered what he'd done in a past life to deserve this kind of mental and physical anguish. He heard a door bang open in the distance, and the sound of Dash's footsteps slowly faded away. "Great, just great. Now I know that this isn't a dream because it's a freakin' nightmare!" He pulled himself up again and tightened the sodden towel around his waist as he flicked the water off, plunging him into an uneasy silence.

He looked around him, to make sure there were no prying eyes and then he started to dry off and pull on his clothes. He wanted to forget all about today and about all that had happened. To do that he had to make sure he got home before news got back to his parents, and he had to make sure Dash didn't meet some messy fate after all, who knew what his ghost side was doing to Dash right now? But… ah, he guessed he could let the latter slide for now. His phantom wasn't going to hurt anyone. He hoped.

He shivered, suddenly cold and yanked his t-shirt down over his head. He knew, beyond any doubt that this did not bode well.

Being chased by ghosts was something that nearly every resident of Amity Park was used to, at least in some small way.

Being chased by the legendary Danny Phantom, however, was another story entirely.

"You can't run from me!" shouted the phantom tauntingly.

Dash begged to differ, he could run, and when the situation called for it, he could run fucking fast. Like now, for instance. He skidded round a corner, looking for somewhere to hide, or somewhere that was safe, but it was getting on to be late in the evening and most of the classrooms were locked, but there wouldn't have been anywhere good to hide there, anyway.

But then he saw an open door. The library!

It wasn't somewhere Dash ventured often, but now he was willing to make an exception, because the library would be dark, empty and filled with places to hide. He made a frantic dive to the door and slammed it behind him before he charged off in a random direction, ducking behind shelves and weaving through the aisles.

A cackle rose into the air behind him, "I can float through doors, Baxter! Have you forgotten that?"

Dash hadn't forgotten, he just wished it wasn't true.

Something green flashed behind him and he spun, ready to face the ghost, but he was faced with nothing but a long dark aisle lined by hundreds of books. Disconcerted he spun round again and started to continue running.

Something long and whip like fastened around his ankles and he with a yell he crashed to the floor, hard.

Groaning he looked up, and saw Danny Phantom staring down at him, eerie green eyes blazing.

"You must have known that running was useless."

Dash stared up, stubbornly, "You can't do anything to me, your hero reputation will be ruined."

A snort, "Some hero reputation. I have ghost hunters and men in white trying to kill me, dissect me or study me at every turn." A hand waved at him dismissively, no longer covered with pulsing green energy, "I'm not going to hurt you anyway. Danny would never forgive me; he's got a thing about not hurting people who haven't done anything wrong."

Dash was very glad about the twerp's righteous attitude at that moment. And then a sudden flash of queasiness took over him, "You can't seduce me!" he bit out before he'd even thought it through properly.

The noise that the phantom made was halfway between a snort of disbelief and an amused laugh, "You think I'd want to seduce you?" Eyes raked over him, making Dash feel more than uncomfortable where he lay, flat on his stomach before the other, "Rest assured, your looks and attitude do nothing for me."

Dash didn't know whether to be relieved or insulted, "What's wrong with me?"

"A lot of things." Sighed the phantom seriously, "But I don't have time to stand here and list them." A wicked smile flashed in his direction, "I'm just here to make sure you don't remember what happened in the changing rooms today."

Dash blinked, opened his mouth to say something, but then experienced the very bizarre feeling of having the ghost sink into him, vanishing into his skin. Something inside his mind twisted painfully and he hissed, thrashing slightly, but then there was a sudden burst of icy coldness along his spine and everything went black.

Danny's heart was heavy as he turned the handle on his front door and opened it, stepping into the welcoming warmth of his home.

Only today it wasn't really that welcoming.

"DANNY!" The chorus went up from the entire Fenton tribe , deafening Danny where he stood in the doorway. There was a brief three second reprieve from the sound, before the large looming shadow of his father suddenly bathed him in darkness.

"Uh, hey, dad." Danny said, eyes going straight to Jazz, questioning her with his eyes. He only got a wide eyes incredulous stare in return. He looked to his mom and then back to his dad, eyebrow twitching, "So, what's up?"

"What's up? What's up? Danny! I've heard very bad things about you and a certain infamous phantom!" his dad's hands reached out to grasp him hard by the shoulders, "Danny! Tell me it's a lie!" and he proceeded to shake his son rather roughly, as if that was going to force the words he wanted out into the air.

"Whoa… whoa!" Danny cried, as he was shook back and forth with slightly more enthusiasm than he would have liked, "Dad! DAD!"

Jack let his son go, albeit somewhat reluctantly and took a grudging step back, "Sorry about that son, but ghosts just get me so riled up! And then I hear about you and that lowlife teenage ghost-"

Danny inched away slowly as his dad's face slowly got redder and redder and his voice louder and louder, "Uh…mom?" he asked, seeking at least a little information about what was going on here and making a mental note to severely maim his phantom side when he got back from chasing Dash.

"What your father means, Danny, is that we recently had a very interesting phone call from your school, about how you've apparently been flaunting around the fact that you're in love with Danny Phantom." His mom's finger drummed against the wall that she now stood against and Danny swallowed anxiously, "How could you possibly say such a thing? You know how your father and I feel about ghosts."

"Oh." Danny said, looking down at the floor. Damn it, not only had his supposed 'crush' gotten back to his family but the details had gotten completely mangled. "Ah…well, the thing is… you see…"

His father's eyes narrowed.

His mother frowned.

And Jazz came sailing to his rescue on a stream of psychological terminology.

He stumbled sideways slightly as his sister attached herself to him suddenly, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him to her, tightly. "Wha- Jazz?"

"Mom! Dad!" she chastised, throwing them both suitably disgusted looks, "Is it any wonder that Danny said those things? He is definitely at that stage of teenage rebellion and with your position on ghosts, what better way is there for this recently pubescent teen to rebel?" she sighed, stroking Danny's face with exaggerated worry, "How else is this poor boy to get any recognition from the both of you? You're both so busy with your own mental neuroses and your inane obsession of capturing Danny Phantom that your own son is often mercilessly cast aside!" Cue dramatic sigh, "I think it's obvious what's happened here."

"You do?" asked Danny, bewildered, and half strangled, and both his parents together.

"Yes!" declared Jazz, tightening her grip, "In this poor delicate and sheltered mind-" at which point she rapped her knuckles none too lightly against Danny's skull, "Danny Phantom has more importance to you than your own flesh and blood! Is it any wonder, then, that this has spurred Danny into rebelling in a way that you find totally unacceptable, just in order to get a tiny slice of your attention?"

Jack Fenton's expression softened, "Danny is this true?"

"Um…yes?" agreed Danny mindlessly.

"Oh! This is entirely our fault!" Cried Maddie, rushing over to engulf both Danny and Jazz in a tight hug, "What type of parents are we that we didn't notice our own son suffering?"

"Mom… it's alright!" choked Danny, suffocating under the impromptu group hug, "Really!"

"No, Danny! Your Mom's right." Jack turned to his wife as she finally released her children and stepped back, "Maddie, you're right! This is our fault. No-" his expression darkened, "This is all that Phantom's fault!" a determined streak entered his posture as he straightened, "Maddie! We must double our efforts to catch that cretin before Danny slips even further away from us!"

"Jack, you're right!"

"Of course I am! Quickly, to the lab!"

Danny and Jazz watched with unlimited incredulity as their parents ran towards the lab, leaving them alone and bewildered. "Are they serious?" asked Danny at last, still mentally asking, 'Huh? What just happened?'

"Sadly, yes." Sighed Jazz, finally letting him go, and allowing him to breathe freely.

"Huh. Well, thanks for that Jazz!" said Danny cheerily as he began to stride off to his room.

A hand fastened around the back of his collar, "Hold it right there, buster!"

Danny cringed, "Yes, Jazz, my loving sister?" he asked, looking back at her and blinking innocently.

She merely scowled, "Okay, you _know_ that that innocent face isn't going to work on me. It hasn't ever since you were in third grade. Now, I want the truth. Why is there a rumor about your sexuality and your undying love for _your_ ghost side going around the school?"

"Would you believe, 'I don't know'?"

"No. Now spill."

Danny grumbled, Jazz was nice, sometimes, but there was this bloody insensitive nosy part of her that he just wanted to stamp out and destroy. "Fine, look, what happened was-" he noticed her curious and yet obviously impatient stare and swallowed, knowing there was no way in _hell_ that he could tell Jazz about his escapades over the last two days. His sex life was something he didn't want his sister to know about, ever. Time to make something up. "Well, okay, it was all innocent, right? I was sitting in Lancer's class doodling myself, 'cause I wanted to see what I would look like if I had a different uniform, y'know? The one I have is nice and all, but I've had it for ages… and I know I probably couldn't change it even if I wanted to… but yeah whatever. So Lancer comes over and totally announces the contents of my notebook to everyone and declares that I better start paying more attention to him in class, and not my crush."

Jazz blinked. "Wait- what?"

"You wanted to know and I'm not going to repeat it." Danny sniffed.

"So… it's all one big misunderstanding?"

"Yep."

Kind of.

"Sucks to be you."

It was nice that she was willing to bypass the entire thing and swallow that explanation, but did she really have to use those exact words?

Dash frowned, completely confused as to why he was in the middle of the library in the late evening with an overpowering need to look up all the books he could find on pessimistic philosophers. "Dude, what happened?" He looked around, but there was no one else there.

He couldn't remember how he got there, how long he's been there or why the hell strange names like 'Nietzsche' and 'Kafka' were floating around inside his head. He really didn't think they were people on his 'Beat Up and Humiliate' list.

He was sure that he was supposed to be doing something, or rather that he had been doing something. Something important. But no matter how hard he thought about it, his mind kept pulling up this bizarre blank and more names that he couldn't even begin to pronounce.

His hands twitched. He hated philosophy. Why the fuck did he feel the need to read about it? He looked around him at the plaques on the sides of the bookshelves, and noticed he was in the science-fiction section. Grouching about it mentally to himself he pulled himself out of the chair that he'd somehow found himself sitting in and went hunting for the aisle he wanted.

He shuddered despite himself, slightly disgusted that he was engaging in something as nerd-like as book hunting when he finally came across the part of the library that he wanted. He looked up at the rows upon rows of dusty books, all with obscure titles, some foreign and some completely incomprehensible.

"I bet Fenton had something to do with this." He sniped under his breath as he continued walking down the middle of the aisle, wondering what in all the world had possessed him to go to the library whilst he was on his way home. It wasn't normal. It was just plain weird.

"…ssss…."

"Eh?" Dash paused as he heard a low hissing noise "Is someone there?"

"…ghost energy…residual…ssss… come to me…"

Dash scowled, and looked upwards to where the noise was coming from, "Dude, that's not funny. Whoever it is, is gonna get their face broken!"

A book glowed faintly, its spine tinged with ghostly green, "…energy… I can feel it… on you…."

Dash raised an eyebrow, "What?" he barked.

"…take me off the shelf…"

Dash's other eyebrow rose, "Whatever, I'm not falling for that."

The book vibrated slightly, and the other books on the shelf shook along with it as the green glow around it brightened slightly, "Then LEAVE!" and its pages rustled, almost in annoyance. "Leave me be! Mortal!"

Dash scowled up at the book's spine as it continued to shake on a shelf, "You can't tell me what to do!" and had a fleeting sense of de-ja-vu as he said the words, before he reached up and snatched the book off the shelf. The shaking immediately stopped.

He stared down at it.

He slowly turned it over in his hands, the cover was thick and dark brown, the pages yellowed with age and caked in dust. He wiped the front with his hand, so that he could make out the title. "The Philosophy of Ghosts by Franz Kafka . Pfft." Dash rolled his eyes and was about to shove the book back on a random shelf when it glowed again.

"Yes…. Put me back on the shelf and LEAVE… mortal… do not look upon my pages…. ssss…"

Dash frowned and held the book at eye level. There was definitely no strings or lights or gadgets anywhere on the cover. Whoever had rigged it up must've known what they were doing.

"Do not look at my pagesssss…"

"Dash Baxter listens to no book!" he declared as he lowered the book slightly and wrenched it open.

"YEEESSSS…." Screamed a hissing voice as a tornado of ghostly energy suddenly rocketed up from the open pages in a column of fluorescent green light, blowing Dash and the rest of the library back against the walls in a maelstrom of complete fury.

"Shit!" cried Dash as his back cracked painfully against the wall, "What the hell?" he landed with a thud amidst a pile of old yearbooks. He looked up, eyesight already going bleary from the impact he had with the side of the room. He blinked, trying to focus, but to no avail, "I thought you didn't want me to open the book!" he hissed to whoever was behind what was happening.

A blur of green appeared before him, something cold brushed against his skin, and a cruel chuckle reached his ears, "My dear boy, haven't you ever heard of reverse psychology?" something patted his hair condescendingly, "Now be good and let me use your body.


	4. Another use for a tail

Welcome to my Phantasy

Part IV - Another Use For a Tail

It was little past eight in the morning when Danny's cell phone buzzed annoyingly by his right ear. He swung a careless arm out, and wiped the device clean off his side table. It hit the floor and continued to ring.

"Guh…" Danny groaned, hauling himself out from under his sheets. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up, before he reached down, stretching, and scooped up his phone, flipping it open and pressing it to his ear in one movement, "Nuh?" he greeted.

"Glad to hear you're awake." teased Tucker's voice from the other end, "Just thought you'd like to know that school has been cancelled for the day."

"Muh?" asked Danny groggily, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his other hand.

"I'm going to translate that as, 'Why Tucker, what do you mean, the school is closed for the day? What could possibly have happened?' because I know that's what you really meant."

"Mmm," agreed Danny flopping back onto his bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"Jeez, you're really not a morning person, are you? Anyway, last night the school library and the corridors around it got completely trashed." Danny blinked slightly, coming out of his half asleep stupor as he blearily registered the words, "And I don't mean a few books got thrown around, I'm talking Deep Impact trashed. The walls were buckled, pages ripped, debris everywhere-hey are you even listening to me?"

"Wuh? Oh, yeah… yeah…" Danny stifled a yawn, "I am. Library got trashed. Gotcha."

He vaguely heard the sounds of shuffling from the other end of the phone, something that sounded distinctly like a cry of pain and then a new voice rang in his ear.

"Danny! God, you're unbelievably slow! The library got trashed! By a ghost! There's ectoplasm all over the place!"

"Huh? Sam?"

"Yes, it's me Sam. Glad we got that cleared up. Look, there's a ghost running riot somewhere in Amity Park, so are you gonna do something about it? 'Cause it certainly sounds like a job for Danny Phantom! Do you get what I'm saying here? Tell me you understand me!"

Danny grunted, "Yeah, Phantom, right. Okay."

"Yes? Did you want something?" asked the phantom as he phased through Danny's bedroom wall, and stared down at him, white locks of hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Danny? Is there someone there with you?" demanded Sam, "Are you hanging out with someone? Why are they there if you've just woken up? It doesn't sound like your family!"

Danny waved a hand in his ghost's direction, and the phantom glided towards the window, and pulled back the curtain slightly, watching the world outside the glass, leaving him to his phone conversation, "Sam, there's no one here but me." he rubbed at the center of his forehead and then sat up again, rising to stand and walk the remnants of sleep off, "I was just… talking to myself." he slipped on a pair of slippers and opened his bedroom door, still dressed in pajamas and made his way to the bathroom, "So, why didn't anyone hear anything then? At the library, I mean."

"I don't know, it was a ghost Danny, they have ways."

Danny sighed and shifted so that he could hold the phone between his shoulder and his chin as he used both his hands to pull his toothbrush from the holder and turn on the tap, "So, do you two want to meet me at nine? We can go from here, and try and find out what's going on."

"Yeah, that's fine. Tucker's already trying to get information on whether or not anything was stolen."

"I doubt it; ghosts usually aren't interested in earthly possessions." Danny raised his toothbrush and started scrubbing at his teeth almost violently as he stared into the medicine cabinet mirror, taking his morning appearance. It wasn't his best look, of that he was sure. His hair was all over the place and his eyes were shadowed and thin, like his eyelids didn't have the strength to stay up properly.

"You know if you say that, you'll be wrong." warned Sam, and then, "Dude, what's that noise?"

"Mmm mrushin' muh eeth."

"What?"

Danny spat out a mouthful of toothpaste, "I said I was brushing my teeth."

"Do you have especially dirty teeth this morning then?"

Danny shot the wall a glare as he heard the phantom start snickering in his room. "No, I was just…being an enthusiastic brusher, okay?" he rinsed his mouth out and then washed his hands, the phone still held in place on his shoulder, "You know what they say, that a dentist invented the electric chair." He wiped his hands on a towel and then stumbled back the way he had come.

"Dude, that makes no sense. Dentists don't use electric chairs, even if one did invent them." A sigh, "Your teeth are fine, so, you want us to just come straight round then? Hang on, Tuck wants to say something." There was a brief pause as the phone exchanged hands. "Hey Danny."

"Hey Tuck," Danny said sleepily as he walked over to his drawers and started pulling out clothes at random, "You wanted to say something?"

"Yeah, the PDA couldn't determine whether or not anything was missing from the library, because the place is a junk yard and they haven't even started an inventory yet, as soon as they do though, we'll know."

Danny nodded thoughtfully as he pulled on a pair of blue jeans and slipped his feet into his trainers, "Well, we can go check out the scene of the crime anyway. We've got nothing else to do if the school is closed, but I doubt it's some kind of library hating ghost."

"Hey, in this town you never know."

Danny sat back on his bed, his customary white t-shirt in his hands, "I guess."

"You know, you could stay here and hang out, and I could take a look for you." Offered the phantom as he floated over to Danny's shoulder, his snickering finally under control.

"Did you say something Danny?"

"Um, no. That was the television." He lied, shooing the ghost away as he tugged the shirt on over his head and took the phone back into his hand.

"You don't have a television in your room."

"I'm downstairs."

"Oh, right. Sorry." A slight pause, "So, we'll be right over, okay?"

"Sure." Nodded Danny as he raked his fingers through his hair half-heartedly, trying to get it into some sort of order that didn't make him look like a monster from any vintage horror films. Danny blinked as he heard someone knocking at his door, "Is that you?"

"Is what me?"

"Is it you knocking at the door?"

"Dude, I said we'd be right over, but I didn't mean that fast."

Danny looked over his shoulder to where his ghost form was hovering near the window, the curtain pulled back. The phantom frowned, gaze fixed pointedly on the road below. "We appear to have an unwelcome guest."

"What?" asked Danny, half forgetting he was on the phone as he moved over to the window and peered out of the glass pane, following his ghost's line of sight. In the middle of the pavement outside his front door, stood Dash Baxter. "What the hell?"

"Danny? What's the matter?" asked Tucker, and he could hear Sam repeating the question in the background. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh, could you and Sam get round here ASAP? Dash is at my front door."

"Dash? As in Dash Baxter?"

"That's the one."

"Why's he at your house?"

"I dunno. I better go get rid of him, talk to you guys later, bye Tuck, say bye to Sam." Danny flicked the phone closed before he could hear his friend reply and he shoved the cell in the pocket of his jeans before he scowled and turned to the phantom, "Okay, I want to know, what the heck did you do to him?" he asked, pointing directly at Dash.

The phantom floated there and smiled wickedly, "I just suggested that maybe he should spend more time reading about how life is seen by other people, people who don't share his upbeat and violent attitude."

"In English please."

"I made him think about philosophy." The phantom actually looked rather pleased at this and with a slight toss of his head he moved past Danny and over to the door, "You better not keep him waiting, after all, he might just want to write a thesis on your terribly clouded life, now that he's found enlightenment through books."

"You made Dash Baxter _read_ as punishment?" asked Danny, dumbfounded and finding it hard to imagine that the blonde could actually read at all. Well, slight exaggeration there, but he supposed he was allowed it.

"Yes."

"And that's all?"

"I swear. That's all."

Danny pursed his lips, "Fine. Whatever. Just I dunno, go wherever it is you go when you're not… in me." A cackle was his only reply and Danny blushed slightly as he headed for the stairs and started to make his way down them, "I did not mean it like that. God, you make everything sound perverted."

He dashed through the kitchen, making a mental note to wonder later where everyone else was, and yanked open the door. He stared at his guest for a moment with half narrowed eyes, not willing to be the first one to speak.

"Fenton." Greeted Dash loftily as he pushed his way into the house.

Danny stared. "Uh, Dash? What are you doing here?"

"I've decided to let bygones be bygones and become one of your best friends."

There was a long uncomfortable silence as Danny picked his jaw up off the floor only to shriek, "SAY WHAT?" at a pitch so high that it was a wonder anything but dogs and mice could understand him. Danny slammed the door closed with more force than was slightly necessary and turned to face the smiling blonde.

Alarm bells went off inside his head. Dash was smiling. At him. And it wasn't an 'I'm going to enjoy beating you up' smile either.

Dash merely grinned and helped himself to a seat at the kitchen table, "I've decided that I've paid you far too much negative attention. I've never really gotten to know you. Incidentally, I missed out on breakfast this morning, you got anything?"

"Hang on! Whoa! Time out!" cried Danny doing several frantic and elaborate hand gestures. "You can't just waltz on in here, like we've been buddies for years and expect me to just agree to this! Its madness and it would never happen in real life!"

"Yeah well, a lot of things that I thought would never happen in real life have happened. I've learned to accept it, move on. You never know when something unbelievable is going to catch you unaware." And the blonde's gaze fastened on him, and something decidedly knowing flashed in his eyes.

Danny's brow furrowed into a frown, "What… what exactly are you talking about here?"

A grin full of teeth was shown in his direction, "Your little shower incident with your phantom lover."

Danny swallowed nervously; he thought the phantom had taken care of this! He said that he'd made Dash think of something else. It was apparent, at least to Danny that his phantom wasn't as completely in control of his powers, despite how much he bragged about it. "Um… about that…"

"I don't want an explanation, Fenton. Here's the deal. I'm gonna stay close to you. I'm gonna be your best friend, just so that I can have a chance to meet the phantom whenever he appears, and, in return, I won't tell anyone what I saw the two of you doing."

Danny clenched his teeth tightly, his fingers curling into fists.

"That's blackmail."

"I know." Replied the blonde smugly, stretching his legs out beneath the table, "Bet you never thought I was smart enough for something like that, did you?"

Danny stifled a growl. Dash was right, he'd never thought of the other as being particularly clever at all, and to be found in a situation where he was being blackmailed by him… "You can't…"

"Take it or leave it Fenton. It's a one time offer."

Danny scowled moodily at the other, weighing up his options. He could kick the blonde out, get the phantom to try and wipe his memory again, though judging by how unsuccessful the first attempt had been that wasn't the wisest of options. Dash would definitely tell other people, could he live with having that floating around him? It would spread like wild fire, a rumor with the added bonus of actually being truth. Or he could accept Dash's terms, at least for now until he figured out a way to actually make Dash forget. Maybe he could ask Clockwork for some help… or…

"I don't have all day."

Danny snapped his eyes to Dash's and scowled, "Fine. You win. I'll go along with this for now."

Dash looked extremely pleased with this, "Oh don't worry. I won't be around you long."

Danny scowled at him, "After all, I'm not really interested in a loser like you, Fenton. Just the phantom." Something red flashed across Dash's eyes, "Just the phantom…"

"Uh…" Began Danny, slightly unnerved by Dash's attitude, but he just chalked it up to the blonde being a fan-boy of sorts. After all, he couldn't sense any ghosts nearby. "Right… so what's your plan for today, exactly?"

Dash looked around the kitchen, "Well, I don't know. I was planning on winging it. But I could do with some breakfast. What have you got?"

It took a lot of Danny's willpower to swallow his pride right then and say, as pleasantly as possible, "Toast or cereal."

"What type of cereal?"

A nerve twitched in Danny's eye, "Bran flakes, fruit loops or frosted flakes."

Dash seemed to consider the choices seriously, "I'll have frosted flakes, thank you."

"Fine." Danny ground out, stomping over to the cupboard to retrieve two bowls - after all, why should he go without breakfast? - and the carton of frosted flakes. He dumped them on the table and then went to the fridge to get the milk. When he returned he found the blonde had helped himself to the cereal and was waiting patiently whilst scrutinizing the rest of kitchen come dining room with such ferocity that it made Danny a little nervous.

"Do you have spoons in this mess you call a house? Or am I expected to eat using my hands?"

Danny clenched his teeth so hard it he was lucky he didn't break them, "I was just going to get them." He bit out, heading over to the drawer to get said cutlery. By the time he made it back to the table and sat down opposite the cheery jock, he was fermenting with irritation. He tossed a spoon at Dash, "There, help yourself to milk."

"I was going to. It's obvious you're not used to playing host." Snipped Dash as he reached over to pour milk on his cereal, before he picked up the spoon and began to eat.

Danny stared at his arch-school-nemesis with arched eyebrows and then made a noise in the back of his throat as he poured milk on his own breakfast. "What a way to start the day." He grouched before shoveling food into his mouth and chewing fiercely, imagining the flakes were Dash's bones.

The two of them sat there, eating cereal and staring at each other for a good few moments.

And that was how Tucker and Sam found them when they burst in through the front door with slightly panicked looks on their faces.

"Danny! Are you all… right?"

Both of them stopped, staring with wide eyes at the domesticated scene in front of them. Had they not known the two on opposite sides of the table, it would have looked like two friends eating a simple meal, completely ordinary. But they did know the two people, and so they knew how completely unordinary it was.

Danny glanced at his friends and then looked away, continuing to eat, "Hey guys."

"Um… Danny?" Sam's voice was slightly higher pitched than usual as she inched towards the table, eyeing Dash with distrust, "What's going on? Why is _he_ here?" and she spared nothing at Dash's expanse and ended the question with a rather rude gesture in his direction.

"I thought you were going to get rid of him." Added Tucker as he closed the front door, before turning around again to look at the others, "I'm taking it that it didn't exactly go to plan."

"Calm down, losers." Dash snorted, dropping his spoon into his now empty bowl with a clang, "Nothing's happened. Me and Fenton called a truce for a while, that's all."

A short, disbelieving silence.

"You and Danny called a truce." Repeated Sam dumbly.

"Yes."

"No, seriously, what's going on?" Sam asked, making a point to ignore Dash completely as she slid into the chair next to Danny, "Danny?"

Danny chewed his cereal and said nothing.

So Sam took his cereal away. "Danny?"

Danny glanced at her and lowered his spoon to the table, "I was eating that."

"Tough."

"I think there are more important things to think about that whether or not you're going to get a nutritious breakfast!" Tucker said sourly, crossing his arms and remaining standing as he stared at the three sat around the table, "For instance, an explanation would be nice."

"It's true. We called a truce."

"Yup, me and Fenton are pals now. Right?" prompted Dash.

"Right." Sighed Danny, tapping the table with the edge of his spoon.

"We are so not believing that." Retorted Tucker, "Man, you know better than to lie to us."

Danny cringed. It wasn't that he liked lying to his friends, but he couldn't really tell them what was going on.

His pained look must have shown on his face, because the next minute Sam's hand had fastened itself around his arm and had forcefully pulled him up out of his chair, "Wha?"

"We need to talk." She said seriously and then glared pointedly at Dash, "You don't mind if we go upstairs for five minutes, do you? Best friend talk and all that."

Dash waved a hand, "Go right ahead, wouldn't want to chip in on your loser time."

Danny allowed himself to be forcefully dragged up the stairs by both Sam and Tucker and then found himself deposited none too lightly in his room. Now, how was he going to get out of this one? "So…" he began slowly, shying away from his friends' rather murderous expressions, "I guess you really want to know what's going on, huh?"

"It would be nice, Danny." muttered Sam stiffly, "We're your friends, we have been for like, forever and you know that you can trust us with anything." she gave him a meaningful glare, her purple eyes flashing, "Anything."

Danny debated with himself, could he? Should he? He didn't have to tell them everything, just enough to explain Dash's presence. He could manage that if he twisted a few details and omitted a few intricacies. "Um…"

"C'mon Danny, we're your friends. You trusted us with the whole phantom thing, right?" encouraged Tucker, taking a seat on the bed next to Danny.

Oh, what the hell?

"That's just it, guys." He began, spreading his fingers wide, "The whole phantom deal just got a lot more complicated." He let himself fall back against his bed and he stared up at the ceiling, "I don't know how it happened. One minute everything was fine, and the next it had been messed up so many times I couldn't tell which way was up and which was down." He raised the palms of his hands to his eyes and sighed, "I am having a very bad week."

Sam's face loomed over his, "You still haven't told us what the problem is."

"It would be easier for me to show you-" he dropped his hands and looked about the room, "Hey, hey, come out!"

Sam and Tucker shared worried looks.

"Danny-"

"I'm not kidding." He called to the ceiling, "Come out."

"Alright, alright. Hold your horses, I do have other things to do, you know." Sniped a familiar voice as the phantom appeared over Sam's shoulder and peered down at Danny's outstretched form, "What are you doing?"

Sam and Tucker's reactions were very interesting.

Tucker's response consisted mainly of screaming like a girl and disappearing backwards over the end of the bed, whilst Sam managed to break her record for long jump by shooting backwards in surprise and tripping over a corner of discarded duvet.

"What in the hell?" she screeched, landing painfully on her backside in the middle of the floor as Tucker's head peered across at her from the opposite side of the bed, "You're separated again?"

The phantom sniffed, "Again? I've never been separated from Danny before, that idiot of a ghost who turned up after the little accident with that ridiculous ghost catcher device was merely a facet of Danny's personality. I am my own person, thank you very much." He leaned over the side of the bed and offered Tucker a hand, "Need help?"

Tucker gratefully took the outstretched hand and allowed himself to be lifted back onto the bed, "Thanks." He muttered, once he was settled. "I take it you're the reason Danny has been acting strangely lately?"

"I like to think I had something to do with it."

Danny gave a loud groan, returning all attention back to him, "Yeah, okay, nice as it is that you're all getting along, can we please focus on the matter at hand!"

"Uh, what was the matter at hand, again?" asked Sam numbly as she was also pulled to her feet and deposited on the bed on the other side of Danny by the newly revealed phantom.

"The matter at hand is currently sitting downstairs!" reminded Danny somewhat hysterically as he sat up again, glaring at the phantom, "I thought you'd erased his memory!"

"So did I." frowned the phantom, "He shouldn't have remembered anything."

"Remembered what?" asked Tucker, looking back and forth between the two Danny's with slight confusion, his eyes narrowed slightly, "What did Dash see or hear?"

"Um…" Danny's mind blanked, truthfully he hadn't really thought this far ahead.

"He shouldn't have remembered that he saw Danny and myself conversing on friendly terms outside the school." Supplied the phantom smoothly as he set himself down on the floor before the three of them, "But, apparently he has remembered and is blackmailing Danny to let him hang round with the three of you so that he can get a chance to meet me personally." A grin, "I really had no idea I had such dedicated fans."

"Well, what's he gonna tell everyone if you throw him out? That Danny was seen talking to Danny Phantom? Big deal, no one'll believe him." Said Sam as she studied the phantom.

Danny blinked, "Um, it's not that simple. Dash is…" he fumbled over his words, "Ah, Phantom tried to erase his memory and, well, obviously that didn't work… but…"

"What my dear human side is trying to say," reiterated the phantom, resting his chin on his hand, "Is that I filled Dash's mind with philosophy in order to have him forget about what he'd seen, and because of this his IQ seems to have risen slightly."

Danny caught the odd look the phantom was giving him, and realized that he was supposed to be going a long with it, "Right!" he agreed, a tad to brightly, "That's it, so yeah… we have to be careful until we can figure out a way to actually get rid of Dash's memory of that… moment."

Sam and Tucker stared at him for a long while.

Danny's stomach sank slightly, were they going to believe him?

"Alright, fine." Grouched Sam, picking at one of her nails, "I guess the jerk can hang out with us until you find away to vaporize that little brain of his into mush."

Danny sweat-dropped, "Uh, right. Okay." Well, he hadn't been planning on taking it that far… but still.

"See, dude, you could have told us that straight away." Said Tucker with a grin as he flicked on his PDA and started tapping the buttons, "Do you know why you're separated?

Do you know how to fix it?"

The phantom's gaze was suddenly not all that friendly, "There is nothing to fix." He hissed, tone almost impossible to hear.

"What was that?" asked Tucker, glancing up.

Danny cringed, "Nothing! He said nothing! Ah, no! I don't know why we're separated, the day before yesterday he just kind of appeared." A nervous glance at the phantom, "And uh…whilst he's um…here…" he gestured with his hand, "I can't go ghost."

"At _all_?" asked Sam, slightly stupefied.

"No, not at all. Um, not when he's here, 'cause, I can't turn into him." Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "Found that out the hard way." He added under his breath, and then a thought came to him, "Hey, can I still go ghost when you're… not here?"

"You mean when I'm inside you?"

The wicked grin sent in Danny's direction was anything but comforting and he just knew what his ghost half was thinking of, "Yeah." He mumbled, fighting a blush that threatened to rise.

"But of course." The phantom said pleasantly, "Want to see?" And before any of the three of them could answer he had spun around and dived right into Danny's body.

"Wha?" shrieked Danny, the force of the almost-collision sending him flat onto his back again.

There was silence.

"Where'd he go?" asked Tucker, looking Danny up and down and pulling his friend back into a sitting position, "Is he inside your head? Has he possessed you?"

Danny patted himself down, fully aware of both his friends' keen and assessing gazes and he frowned, bewildered, "I feel the same as I did a few minutes ago. It's like he's just vanished… I feel perfectly-" he stopped speaking as a plume of familiar smoke passed between his lips, "- normal." He finished lamely.

There was a high pitched scream of terror from directly below their feet.

"Oh God, Dash!" exclaimed Danny, remembering the blonde they'd left sitting down in the kitchen. "Right, I'm going ghost!" and true to the phantom's words, the familiar white rings appeared and swept across his body, changing his usual clothes in the standard uniform. He half expected to be able to feel different, because he'd turned into his phantom side, but it felt the same as always. "Uh, you two stay here!" he cried as he fazed himself into transparency and dived through the floor.

As he passed through the ceiling to his kitchen he was hit full in the face with a long thin beam of white energy. It burned hotly where it made contact and he gave a startled yelp as he was bourn along by the force of the blow and smashed into the side of his wall.

"Man, it is way too early in the morning for this!" he complained as he picked himself up, lifting his head to glare at the new enemy.

"Danny Phantom!" squeaked a voice, and Danny turned to see Dash cowering under the kitchen table, his eyes wide with fright, "You gotta do something!" And Danny scowled down at him, wondering just where the egotistical blackmailing jerk from this morning had gone. The shift in his attention however was all that the new enemy needed.

Danny felt something heavy slam into his side and send him careening back into one of the hard wooden chairs next to the table, it splintered under his light weight and he went down, hard. "Urgh…" he grunted, looking up as a shadow suddenly bore down on him.

The ghost wasn't really anything, it was more of a meld of different things, of shadows and light and ectoplasm. A pair of cruel red eyes locked onto him from the depths of a hood, the eyes blurred, like a flame caught in the wind and parts of the shadow reformed into a hand that reached out, "The halfa…" hissed a chilling voice… "The halfa…"

"Yeah, that's me." Danny snapped as he rolled to the side and jumped to his feet, "So sorry we can't get properly introduced." And he flung his white gloved hands outwards. A stream of pulsing green energy slammed into the shadowy mass.

And was absorbed.

"What the-"

A sheet of pure white light crushed Danny against the front door, restricting his movement and a long thin shadow snaked out from the ghost, taking a form and then changing continuously so that it resembled nothing and everything at the same time. "…ssss…" whispered the ghost, collapsing in on its self, the eyes vanishing as it just became part of the shadows in the room, "… try harder than that…"

Danny struggled, but to his dismay he couldn't budge under the sheet of light, it was like a slab of concrete that he couldn't phase through, no matter how hard he tried. He was trapped there as the shadows around him crept closer and closer. His eyes darted to Dash but the blonde wasn't going to be much help. Closing his eyes, he sucked in a deep breath, "Sam! Tucker! HELP!" and the sheet pressed harder against him, constricting him.

"HEY!"

Danny's eyes snapped to the doorway to the stairs, relieved to see Sam standing there with one of his dad's anti-ghost guns. The beam of green light from the barrel of the silver weapon crashed into the side of the bulk of shadows. There was a painful crack and the thing dropped the shield it held against Danny, backing off slightly.

"Yeah, I've got plenty more where that came from!" the goth girl hollered as she hopped down the last few steps and fired off another round, "Get away from him!"

The shadow hissed at her threateningly and the eyes reappeared, red and beady in the darkness.

Danny leant against the wall, breathing hard, sucking mouthfuls of air into his lungs as he steadied himself. It had felt like his ribs were going to shatter inside his chest, it was an experience he had no desire whatsoever to revisit.

"Danny! I have the thermos!" shouted Tucker as he skidded onto the scene, said thermos held aloft, "CATCH!" and with all his strength he threw the device.

Danny leapt into the air, hand extended to catch it only to feel something tighten around his ankle and pull him back down to the ground with a vicious tug. The thermos clattered to the floor several feet away and rolled to a stop in front of Dash.

"Little boys shouldn't play with toys that are dangerous…" hissed the shadow, fending off the beams from Sam's weapon valiantly, "If you insist… ssss… on making this difficult…"

Danny struggled to turn over, swiping at the shadows that were now crawling up his legs, "Get off me!" he shouted, and then: "Tucker! Get the thermos!"

"I would, but I'm having my own problems!" Tucker called back.

Danny looked and saw his friend suspended upside down my several long tentacles made out of black stringy ectoplasm. Danny struggled harder, the need to save his friends extra-ordinarily strong as he thrashed, trying to dislodge the strange enemy's appendages. "What is it gonna take to get you to LET GO?" he roared, firing several bright green shots from the palm of his hands, only to have the shadows swallow them whole. "This is so NOT good." He rolled onto his stomach as he felt his legs get trapped together, almost immobile, "DASH!" he called desperately, hoping that Dash's fan-boy attitude was enough to get him to help, "The thermos! Open the thermos!"

Danny was too busy fighting against his blanket of shadows to even properly focus on the blonde's words of, "This dorky thing here?"

"Yes! Open it!" shouted Sam from across the way, jumping over a destroyed chair and firing a round at the tentacles that had taken Tucker hostage, "OPEN THE DAMN THERMOS!"

Danny sucked in a deep breath as the shadows reached his mouth and cut of his oxygen. He thrashed, hands wrapped in the inky black stuff, unable to get free and his panic levels rising rapidly when -

"Aiyee!" A soft thud followed the cry.

The shadows vanished.

Tucker landed heavily on top of the kitchen table, his elbow knocking over what was left of the milk.

Danny struggled to his feet, finally free and looked wildly around, and aside from looking like a bomb had hit it, there was nothing to suggest that a ghost had ever even been in the kitchen. "What the hell just happened?" he demanded, taking stock.

Sam was breathing heavily, the gun still raised to her chest.

Dash was still sat under the table and the thermos was clutched tightly in his hands.

Danny blinked, "Dash, did you- did you open the thermos?"

"You told me to!"

Tucker, Sam and Danny all exchanged odd and disbelieving looks.

"Right, so I did." Danny sighed, wiping white hair from his face, "So, uh, yeah…"

Dash looked down at the thermos and then sniffed and placed it on the floor, "Whatever, this morning is way too weird for my tastes, I am SO outta here." He scrambled to his feet, clutching a book possessively to his chest, "Tell Fenton when he gets out of hiding that I'll see him at school tomorrow."

Danny scowled, "So, you're just going to leave?" He found it extremely hard to believe that the blonde, who had been so insistent less than half an hour ago about meeting him, or at least his phantom side, in person, was ready to just leave when the person he so wished to meet was right in front of him. "Didn't you want to meet me, or something?"

Dash smiled cheerfully, walking over to him, "And I have." He held out his hand, "Nice to meet you."

Danny looked at Dash warily and then reached out to take his hand and shake it. "Likewise." He said stiffly, "Thanks for your help."

"No problem. No problem. I'm sure I'll see you around." And with that Dash walked straight out of the front door, closing it behind him.

"Is it me, or was that too weird for words?" asked Danny, still staring at the door.

"I am officially creeped out." Added Sam as she let the gun fall to the table, stooping to pick the thermos.

"And I'm officially covered in milk." Said Tucker grumpily as he swiped the thermos from Sam, "You bet this ghost is the one that trashed the library?" he said, holding it up slightly.

"Hey, speaking of books, did you notice Dash had one when he left? I'm pretty sure he didn't have it when he invited himself in this morning." Danny floated over to the window and looked out into the street, scowling when he couldn't see the other teen anywhere.

"Maybe… the ghost possessed a book, and when it got zapped by the thermos, it left the book behind?" Opined Sam helpfully as she helped Tucker down from the table, "I'm just concerned that your ghost powers didn't seem to have much of an effect on that thing. Whatever it was."

Tucker looked down at the thermos, "Yeah, well, being hung upside down is something I don't really want to do again."

Danny wriggled his fingers slightly before he rubbed them against his trousers, trying to ease a tingling sensation in the palm of his hand, "Well, whatever, the ghost is gone now and I can't believe that Dash-"

"Hang on!"

"What?" asked Sam, leaning over Tucker's shoulder as he held the thermos at arm's length and eyes it critically, before pointing at the little dim light on the side of the metal canister, "So, the lights not on, what's that mean again?"

"It means- gyah!"

Sam and Tucker whirled around as a blinding light suddenly sent Danny tumbling to his knees, human again as his phantom side crashed into the wall.

Danny winced, his knees stinging as he looked up at his ghost form, now half embedded in the wall, "What the hell was that?"

The phantom looked dazed, "I… I don't know…" he shook his head, as if trying to clear his thoughts and looked down, "Well, this is a bizarre twist."

The other three followed his wry gaze down and saw that instead of his legs, the phantom only had his semi-transparent ghostly tail, and it flicked and curled idly in the stillness of the room. "What's so odd about that?" asked Danny, bracing himself on his hands and pushing himself to his feet, "I can will myself to do that when I'm you all the time."

The phantom's smile was dry, "Yes, but I can't seem to change back." The tail flicked again, decidedly agitated. "It's like I don't have the energy."

"What could have caused that?" asked Sam leaving Tucker and coming to stand by Danny, surreptitiously checking him over for wounds, "Is that why you materialized again? Because you don't have the energy?"

"Guys, GUYS!"

The three of them looked back at Tucker who was waving the thermos at them frantically, "Oh!" Danny smacked a hand to his forehead, "The thermos!" he grabbed it away from Tucker and examined it himself, "You're right… the light is off!"

"Don't leave me hanging here…" complained Sam, "What does it mean?"

"It means the thermos is empty." Answered the ghost softly, now floating over them with a slight frown, "There's no ghost inside."

"What?" asked Sam incredulously, "But there has to be, Dash opened it! He said he did! And…"

"Dash!" cried Danny suddenly.

"Eh?" this came from Tucker.

"Dash, Tucker! Dash was way too calm when he left! The ghost must have pretended to get caught but instead entered Dash's body!" Danny spun around, but a sudden wave of dizziness overcame him and he careened to the side.

"Whoa… easy now…"

Danny looked up and found his phantom form staring down at him with a smile, "Um, thanks…" he murmured as the ghost lifted him back to his feet, "I don't understand what happened, it's like… BAM! Instant exhaustion." He leaned against the table, "But now it's passed. Weird." He shook his head and waved a hand at his friends, "Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing. Anyway, the ghost! If it possessed Dash then… we just let it walk out of here!"

"But, if the ghost had possessed Dash, wouldn't it have just kept on attacking?" frowned Sam, "Wait… he shook your hand before he left, and now the both of you are tired. That cannot be a coincidence." She held her hand to Danny's forehead, "You do feel kind of warm." She grabbed his hand and looked at it, "It doesn't look any different, maybe it's because you were wearing gloves at the time…"

"That's it!" Tucker declared, the light of knowledge coming into his eyes, "That thing, that ghost, was immune to Danny's ghost attacks, but not to the anti-ghost weapons. If anything, it just seemed to absorb all the ghostly energy that was thrown at it, so maybe, if it really did possess Dash, then maybe when he shook your hand, he absorbed your energy, both Danny Fenton's and Danny Phantom's." he looked between the two of them, "What kind of ghost could absorb another's energy?"

Danny shrugged, and glanced at the phantom, "You know?"

A shake of the head, "No, but I really don't like the idea. The only thing I've seen that it's even slightly like it is Johnny 13's bad luck shadow..."

"We have to go and find Dash, we have to stop that ghost otherwise who knows what might happen!" Danny started to head towards the door, "We don't even know what he wants; it could be anything from the destruction of mankind to complete world domination."

"Always with the world domination, huh?" asked Tucker, pulling his PDA out of his pocket.

"Uh huh, yeah, and what do you think you'll be able to accomplish, Danny?" asked Sam, moving to block his view, arms crossed and one foot tapping, "We've established that he really doesn't get hurt by your powers, and you're tired enough as it is, so if anyone's gonna go and find Dash it'll be me and Tuck."

Tucker looked up, "It will?"

"Yes. It will." Sam's eyes narrowed in his direction.

"I mean, it will. Of course it will." Replied Tucker swiftly, "Right so, you two stay here, we'll take a few of your dad's weapons and stuff, the ones that actually work, and we'll go check out Dash's house." He picked up the gun off the table and shoved it into the waistband of his jeans, "It's best if you two stay here and try to find out if anything was missing from the library."

"I'm not sure if the ghost we just got attacked by was the one from the library…" began Danny, but the stare he received off the phantom made him think otherwise, "Uh… hang on, you can't just leave us here! What if you get attacked, huh? What then?"

"Then we'll fire a few shots and run like hell." Answered Sam, picking up another gun from the counter on the side, only in the Fenton house were weapons the standard accessories of every room, "Besides, it's not like either of you will be any help."

"Actually, I could probably-" began the phantom.

"You stay here and look after Danny." Ordered Sam as she turned to open the door, "If the library incident and this one are connected, we're going to need to know what book is missing, and we obviously can't do both ourselves." She gestured with her head for Tucker to go outside and the boy did, without question, "If we can't find him, or anything spooky going on then we'll be back in an hour, right?"

"But-"

"No buts." She snapped, stashing the gun she held in her pocket, "We're on cell if we need you, besides; this place is the best place to be in case of a ghost attack." A few raised eyebrows in her direction, "Okay, it usually is, aside from this morning. But you know how to utilize most of this equipment if the ghost comes back here, right?" Nods all around, "And remember, me and Tuck are on cell if _you_ need _us_."

The door closed behind the two of them with a decisive click.

Danny turned to his phantom side, "She can get pretty bossy."

"You know you like being told what to do." The phantom shot back, arching his eyebrows.

Danny chose to deliberately ignore the obvious innuendo in the words, "So, who's gonna do what?" When he received a blank look in return he elaborated with, "Well, the kitchen is a mess, one of us has to clean whilst the other checks the internet for that missing book."

The phantom blinked, "I'll check the internet, and you can do the manual labor." Danny felt a frisson of irritation spike through him as he heard the words, but grumbling he nodded and bent down to pick up one of the knocked over kitchen chairs, "Maybe you could wear one of those cute little aprons as well."

"That could be a deal breaker." Danny grouched, standing up, "And just where is everyone, anyway?"

The phantom snorted, pulling down one of the many laptops kept in the Fenton kitchen, "Jazz is at a college open day, there was a note on the door before it got blown off in all the excitement and your parents are off at an all day conference about the appeal of ghosts to the younger generation."

Danny choked, "Wha- what?"

"Trust me when I say the irony of the situation is not lost on me.(1)" Returned the phantom, flicking up the screen to the laptop on the side counter, because the table was still covered with milk, and pressing the power on switch.

Danny made an odd noise half way between a snort and a huff as he picked up the remains of the other fallen chair and deposited them into the bin. It looked like he was going to be the one stuck with doing all the work. It made him kind of angry to realize that he was the girl in the relationship. God, he was a proper little house wife. He cursed under his breath and moved to get the broom.

It wasn't long before Danny felt the prickling sensation of the phantom's gaze on him as he worked, "You're supposed to be researching that library book." He snipped over his shoulder as he bent down to wipe up some spilled milk with a cloth.

"I can't help it. You look so enticing."

Danny couldn't help but twitch slightly, "How the heck does me cleaning look enticing to you? How many hormones do you have? Are you a nymphomaniac, or what?" He dropped the cloth into the sink and turned on the taps, waiting patiently for the basin to fill with water.

"It's you Danny; you're a drug, an addiction. I can't get enough of you."

"Uh huh." Danny turned off the taps and reached over to get a scrubbing brush from the draining board, "Just pass me those two bowls off the table, would you? I have to wash them as well, seeing as washing up is one of my chores."

The phantom floated over quietly and deposited the two bowls and the spoons that went with them in the sink, "Here." a hand brushed the back of Danny's neck affectionately, "You know, we _are_ all alone now…"

Danny moved away from the touch, "You're supposed to be checking out the library thing, not trying to get into my pants." A hand slid around his waist, "Will you stop that?" he demanded crossly, shooting his white haired double a glare.

"Come on Danny, no one's around. No one will be back for hours…"

Danny stiffened, reflecting on how many times he had told the other to stop and had been ignored. If the phantom wanted something then nothing was going to stand in his way. His gaze flickered down and he focused on the warm water now in the sink. "Look, I'm not having sex with you. Sam and Tucker are off risking there lives and I'm supposed to be cleaning up…" a thought dawned on Danny suddenly and he said, in the most wicked voice he could imagine, "Besides, aren't you incapable of such activity anyway?" he glanced over his shoulder, "I mean, you don't have legs."

There was a silence and Danny felt remarkably pleased with himself, knowing that he was right until-

"That sounds like a challenge."

Danny gave a surprised yelp as he felt himself lifted into the air and thrown across the table. His back cracked painfully against the wood as he landed and he hissed in pain, looking up in time to see the phantom rise up over him, tail flicking restlessly.

"Wh…what are you doing?"

The phantom's glowing eyes stared down at him, "There are many ways for me to make love to you."

Danny really wasn't comfortable with where the conversation was going, his own eyes fixed on the ghostly tail that had now taken to teasingly flicking against his crotch. "Um… I really don't think now is the time…"

"You don't get to decide." Was the firm response as the phantom's hands fastened around Danny's wrists, pinning them above his head. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you enjoy yourself."

"I'm not really worried about _that_-" began Danny, before snapping his mouth shut and hissing as the phantom's tail flicked open the button to his jeans easily, "Wait- wait! I don't feel comfortable doing it on the kitchen table!"

"You'll feel comfortable soon enough." Was the reply.

"Why does it always feel like I'm asking you to stop?" sighed Danny, already partially giving into the inevitable, he had learned through experience it was probably a lot better to go with the flow. When the phantom didn't reply Danny lifted his head to lock gazes with his lover, "So, um… how're you going to do this?"

"So submissive…" purred the phantom, leaning down to trail his tongue along Danny's jaw, "I like that." He pressed a kiss to Danny's lips, tugging at the bottom one with his teeth, "And I'm going to fuck you with my tail…"

Danny shivered and bucked automatically against the other as the tip if the tail pushed itself into the top of his boxers, "B…but-" he gasped out, struggling slightly against the hands that held him as he felt the cool slick tail tug at his clothes, slowly pulling them away from his body and baring his skin to the kitchen.

"Shh…" whispered the phantom, lowering himself to press his chest against Danny's "It'll be wild, trust me." He released one of Danny's wrists and used the now free hand to finish tugging off the blue pants.

"Hmm…" Danny hummed as the phantom kissed him again, a cool hand ghosting over his rapidly growing erection, "A… ah…"

Danny felt something cool and wet stroke the underside of his length and he hissed loudly and automatically bent his legs. The weight of the phantom on his stomach was making his breaths come in harsh gasps, it was comforting and arousing at the same time.

"Perfect…" breathed the phantom, peppering kisses across Danny's skin, tongue darted out every now and then to taste the beads of sweat that were beginning to gather.

Danny's words were unintelligible as he felt the phantom's tail slip down further between his thighs, and the tip touched gently at his entrance. Danny moaned at the sensation and his hips tried to move upwards on their own accord.

"So eager." Smiled the phantom.

Danny's eyes closed as he felt the slick tip slide into him slightly. "Um…"

The tail slid in deeper suddenly, and it kept pressing in, having no real limit to its length. The cold end brushed wetly against Danny's prostate.

"There we go." Murmured the phantom, his fingers linking with Danny's.

"Ph…ah!" Danny's heels dug into the rough surface of the table as a bolt of pleasure swamped his senses suddenly. The tail stilled and slowly the sensation faded. Danny gritted his teeth, bucking slightly, "More…" he half demanded, half pleaded, "Please…" He thrashed beneath the phantom's light weight as the slick tail began to piston slowly in and out. "Mmm… guh…" His spine arched in time to the steady movement, the fingers of his left hand tightening around the phantom's as he used his other arm to reach out timidly and brush his fingertips against the other's clothed chest.

"Mmm." Purred the phantom, pleased, "Yes, touch me…"

Danny pressed the palm of his hand against the other's abdomen, encouraged by the words and stroked the covered skin slowly in an upwards fashion. When his fingers grazed the phantom's right nipple a shudder ran through the ghost's upper body and it was carried down into the tail, causing it to vibrate gently as it moved.

Danny flung his head back at the sensation, and gave a long croaky howl, "Oh my god…" he cried, repeating the action with his hands to get the same vibration to travel down the tail's pulsing length again, "A…ah…!" the phantom chuckled softly in his ear, curling his tail slightly on the next thrust. Danny let out a shrill scream, his muscles tightening, "God, please... yes… phantom…"

"I'm so good to you."

The tail's length thickened suddenly and Danny raised his head to lick at the phantom's neck, his hand slamming to the table edge to fasten around it tightly in an effort to keep himself stable, "Uh... p-please…" a hiss, "Please, please, please, please, please- Ngh! Ah!" the tail throbbed inside him, pressing against his inner muscles as it pumped back and forth quickly.

Danny's mouth opened as the phantom's lips brushed against his and a cold tongue quested the inside violently. The phantom's hand closed around Danny's arousal, pumping quickly in time with his tails thrusts, making a contented sound in the back of his throat as he noticed Danny's legs beginning to tremble.

"You see how good it feels?" the phantom asked, pulling his mouth away from Danny's in time to hear a throaty cry of pleasure, "You're nearly done now." The tail flicked idly inside him, vibrating slightly as the pace increased.

"Uh… ah… yes! Yes, yes! Phantom!" Danny's insides suddenly clenched around the still pumping tail, and he came all over the table, his eyes clenched shut and his breath coming in fast gasping sobs.

In the aftermath the phantom pressed his lips to Danny's clammy forehead and smiled, "See? I don't let anything stop me."

Danny's eyes cracked open as the tail withdrew, "B-but…you didn't…"

The phantom smiled lazily, one hand going up under Danny's shirt and stroking the bare skin, "I am ill equipped to find my own release at this point in time." To prove his point the tail swiped across the table, gathering some of the spilled come on its half transparent edge, "I have only a tail." The tail waved lazily at Danny.

Danny sighed, letting his eyes fall closed again.

They snapped open a second later when he felt the damp tip of the tail pushing against his lips.

"Taste yourself." The phantom commanded in a low voice, prodding at the closed mouth repeatedly.

Danny blinked and opened his mouth obediently. The tail slid in and curled about his tongue, and he could taste the sharp salty flavor of his own come, and he flushed, humiliated despite himself. He tried to move his head away but the tail followed. Danny gave a soft whimper in the back of his throat, followed by a noise of protest as the tail started to move in and out of his mouth. It was distracting and erotic at the same time and Danny wanted it to stop.

It made him angry that the other took advantage of him again, and though it wasn't rape he felt a swell of irritation at the fact he'd specifically told the other he wasn't in the mood. With a wrench he pulled his head away, "Don't."

The phantom blinked, and then lowered his head to peer at Danny's face closely, "I must have worn you out, your eyes look kind of bloodshot." He paused and looked set to continue but a loud beep from the laptop distracted the ghost, "It looks like the search I did of the national libraries' inventories has finished." He said simply, sliding off Danny and heading over to the side counter.

Danny laid there, half hating and half welcoming the lack of weight on his chest. The table was sticky beneath him and his trousers and underwear were strewn on the floor by one of the chairs. He turned his head slightly to glance at the white locks of the phantom's hair as his ghost side's hands danced over the keyboard. "And you say I'm not your whore…" he muttered under his breath as he pulled himself up and off the table and began to collect his clothes.

He couldn't understand why he was so angry about it. He'd wanted it, hadn't he? But then, it wasn't supposed to be possible at all. He picked up a cloth from the table and wiped himself down, still numb. How could the phantom have such an effect on him? He hated that he could be reduced to a writhing mess in seconds by the other's touch while the ghost didn't even seem that bothered.

"So, are there any books missing?" he asked, having to clear his throat, pulling a face at the taste in his mouth.

The phantom's hands paused, "Well, there is one book that has so far gone unaccounted for."

"Oh? And what's that?" Back on with his boxers and jeans.

"The Philosophy of Ghosts by Franz Kafka." A snort, "Oh, isn't that just fabulous." The laptop was slammed closed and the phantom turned to look at him, "Well, there's no doubt in my mind now. The ghost from the library is definitely the one that was here." The ghostly green eyes rolled up to the ceiling, "Dash must have woken something up on his hunt for philosophy."

"Huh, I wonder whose fault that is." Danny spat out sarcastically, starting to methodically wipe down the table top, "See? Why couldn't you just leave everything alone? It's entirely your fault."

The phantom stared at him, one eyebrow quirked, "What's wrong with you? Why are you in such a mood, I would have thought you'd be more agreeable, if anything."

"Urgh! I'm fed up with people assuming things! I am not agreeable, I am not weak! I am not just someone who is content to be walked all over!" Danny's hands waved in the air angrily as he threw down the cloth he had been holding. "This- this whole mess! Dash, this ghost, YOU! Why is it happening? Why can't you just go away?"

The phantom to his credit did seem genuinely confused, "How could I go away? I'm part of you."

"No you're not! You say you are but you're not! I know you're not! Because I would _never_ do what you've done. If someone asked me to stop something, I would!" as he shouted the words, Danny's anger continued to rise and it was making his head hurt. A dull throb leaked across his forehead as he scowled angrily across the kitchen table, "You know what? You can clean up and do everything else, because I'm going to go to bed!" and for added measure, "WITHOUT YOU!"

The phantom winced at the sound of the door slamming, and Danny's incensed footsteps stomping up the stairs, "What the hell?" he murmured to the empty kitchen, "Did I miss something?"


End file.
